Total Drama: Big Brother House of Power!
by Lewis767
Summary: Chris McLean hosts yet another series of Total Drama this time set in the Big Brother house! Alliances, scandals, challenges, nominations, evictions, twists, turns, power housemates, trouble, sex, mystery and secrets! Chris is in over his head if he thinks that he can survive hosting a show filled with 14 crazy people aged 16-60! (APPLICATIONS CLOSED!)
1. Intro

**TOTAL DRAMA: Big Brother House Of POWER!**

Chris McLean stood proudly outside a large house that was created around Camp Wawanakwa, smirking mischievously as he faced a camera crew with a microphone held firmly in his hand. Chris waited until a member of the crew gave him a wink which signalled for him to start talking.

"This is Chris McLean standing proudly and handsomely I might add outside the Total Drama Big Brother house...Of power! seven males and seven females will battle it out in this extraordinary house as contestants attempt to overcome each other in a bid to win $50,000 to take home.

Contestants will compete in various challenges in either groups or as individuals, whoever wins will receive immunity and whoever loses will risk being nominated by their fellow competitors where they will then face the public vote! Yes you at home get to vote! (Seriously a poll will be put up) The person with the most votes will then be evicted from the house and the competition forever! So get signed up, we need as many outrageous personalities in this house as possible! So we'll see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA: BIG BROTHER HOUSE OF POWER!".

* * *

**Application Forms:**

**1) I will enter one contestant of my own, this particular housemate/contestant will not be revealed until I know the confirmed cast list.**

**2) You may apply 2 characters max**

**3) I am looking for 7 males and 7 females and please try and make them as interesting and realistic as possible!**

**4) PM me or write in the comments your character**

**General:**

**Name: (First and Last)**  
**Age: (16-60 yes adults are allowed!)**  
**Gender:**  
**Ethnicity:**  
**Sexuality:**  
**Stereotype:**

**Appearance:**

**Skin:**  
**Body Type: **  
**Hair:**  
**Eyes:**  
**Significant Details:**

**Clothing:**

**Casual:**  
**Sleepwear:**  
**Swimwear:**  
**Formal:**  
**Workout:**

**Personality:**

**Three Traits:**  
**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**Traits they like:**  
**Traits they don't like:**

**Questions:**

**Strategies to win:**  
**What will you spend the money on:**  
**Audition Tape:**


	2. Spoilers and Information!

**A/N: This is a really important notice which contains various spoilers so please stay tuned!**

* * *

Chris McLean for the second time this week was enthused to learn that he once again was hosting one last segment of the introduction before the real drama began. Chris smiled mischievously at the camera, waiting to unleash waves of drama. "Chris McLean here and tonight is the last night I'll be speaking to you beautiful yet lazy viewers at home before the show begins tomorrow night! Maybe Thursday if I can be bothered" Chris said. The camera crew rolled their eyes whilst Chris giggled for a while.

"Anyways, fourteen housemates are going to be tearing each other's hair out once they learn what we have in store for them! The theme of this season is power. Each week a housemate will be nominated by you the viewing public in various polls to determine the power housemate. This particular housemate will control everything inside the house for three days whether it's giving out automatic passes to the final, on the spot evictions or tormenting their housemates and not to mention a lot more. The housemates will participate in various tasks and challenges as individuals and in groups over the course of the three days. Nominations will take place on the second day and then eviction the day after. Again who gets evicted is decided by you! Their will be twists and turns throughout the process, some housemates might come back, some new ones might enter half way through!

So stay tuned on Total Drama: Big Brother house of Power!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! So just to clarify, polls will be posted either on my page or in the author notes! So all you have to do is review who you want to be evicted and I will add up the votes over the course of each three days. You will be deciding who is evicted, who becomes power housemate and possibly other things! First episode will be posted either tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Also evictions will be based off of whoever is up for eviction that week so you can only choose to evict someone based on who is up for eviction. **

**PLEASE SEND MORE APPLICATIONS! EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY SENT ONE! **

**Cast List tomorrow!**


	3. Cast List

**A/N: Hey Guys! The time has come for the cast lists! Obviously I can't reveal all of their information but you will see along the way. I just wanted to say, all of those that I didn't or couldn't pick MAY make an appearance in the story still, I will be picking three people to enter the story half way through and so there's three more spaces left. In the end I didn't make a character because their were too many good personalities so there you go! Please don't be upset if I didn't pick you, I still have use to use you.**

* * *

Boys:

Beatle Corona - The Sly Musician  
Lucas Smith - The Manipulating Deceiver  
Alberto Stanton - The Charming Mexican  
Jesper Hansen - The Carefree Dude  
Xenon Brothwood - The Flirty Dude  
Jerome Acetei - The Axe Lover  
Dee Flanagan - The Loose Cannon

Girls:

Maddie Formichelli - Crazy Girl  
Mia Evans - Cute Girl  
Allison Stewart - Independent Woman  
Sunny Marks - The Greaser  
Eveline Adolphe - The Rebel  
Ashley Miyazaki - The Nerd  
Isis Tarlov - The Know It All

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? You now know your competition, you know what and who your up against, the first part of episode one will be up tonight!**


	4. Day 1: Part One

**A/N: Hey Guys! First part of Day 1 is here! I'm super excited! It isn't that detailed as it's a tour of the house and the introduction of the housemates but part 2 will drop a bombshell on the house! I'm hoping for that to be out tomorrow! Please read the author's note at the end after, it's crucial to the story!**

* * *

The audience cheered loudly as Chris McLean emerged from a door shaped like an eye, as Chris descended down the catwalk like glass panel camera lights flashed ferociously in his eyes before Chris placed the microphone to his mouth.

"Good evening and welcome to the first series of Total Drama: Big Brother, this series theme is power which one housemate will wield everytime Big Brother and I decide. Of course they won't wield as much power as I do but yeah you know the deal. Anyway who becomes power housemate is decided by you as well as who gets evicted however you can only choose to evict someone if they have been nominated by their fellow housemates. Housemates will also be able to pour their hearts in their diary room and discuss various things" Chris explained. The audience kept cheering and chanting Chris' name which Chris just chuckled at.

"The housemates will participate in various tasks and challenges as individuals and in groups, again certain descisions that will impact the house will be decided by you! Once the final arises only four will remain until the last two battle it out to win the fifty thousand dollars in which only one will be crowned the winner! Does that sound exciting?" Chris asked, he then waited for a response which resulted in applauds from the crowd.

"I seriously don't get paid enough for this. Anyway before we meet our first housemate let's have a tour of the house this year which will be done so by Hatchet!"

Chris then pointed his finger over to the large camera which was being projected inside the house. Hatchet was a large dark skinned man with clear bulging muscles who was wearing cream coloured clothes, to mashed together to determine.

"The kitchen and living room are both together in an open planned room!" Hatchet motioned for the camera man to gaze around the colourful living area which had two rectangle shaped sponge sofas the shape of a dark crimson opposite each other with four large chairs also present. Two on one side and two on the other. Opposite all four sofas was a plasma screen TV.

"The kitchen is quite minimalistc this year, the producers had to fork out on Chris' large ego!" Hatchet said as he directed towards a long extended marble breakfast bar with various counters and cudboards.

"I just got told via my earpiece that the stupid stinkin' host wants more screen time so we've got to get this tour wrapped up ASAP!" Hatchet then sauntered through the bathroom which contained a shower, a rectangle shaped bath and different sized mirrors. Once he has finsiehd the bathroom he escaped into the bedroom.

"Housemates will be required to share a bed so they can learn how to interact with one another!" All of the beds were double and had purple and read blankets. A toilet was located next to it as well as a large glass window and door which lead to the garden.

"The garden has a small smoking area, a jacuzzi and the treehouse!" Hatcet motioned to a trunk like staircase which lead to the treehouse which contained a sofa and a window.

"The last room in the house...The Diary Room!" Hatchet ran upstairs to the diary room which contained a crimson and gold coloured throne which represented the theme of power.

* * *

The camera then switched to Chris who was smiling devlishly at the camera. "It's time to meet the first housemate!" Chris announced. A thin white skinned girl then appeared on the camera screen wearing a white dress with a matching pearl necklace.

"I'm Isis. I was born in Russia, but now live in America, where I have fallen in love with two things: Total Drama and Big Brother. So why not use my competitive nature to put them together? I promised you that if I was accepted, drama would ensue!"

Isis Tarlov then emerged from the eye, greeted with a round of cheers and a small hint of boos. She however knew she didn't have to worry. "Isis It's uh well uh...Isis your here! Now you said that you don't like catty girls, is that true?" Chris asked.

Isis nodded whilst also flicking her black hair side to side. "Absolutely! intelligence trumps aggressive! If anyone starts on me I don't mind fighting my own but only if I'm provoked."

Isis then made her way inside the house as Chris introduced the next housemate.

An athletically thin man was next to be shown on the camera dressed in a tuxedo. "I'm Beatle Corona and if there's anything I don't want in the house is to lose! Any know it alls, snitches and goody two shoes will not become friends of mine!"

Beatle suddenly appeared but was greeted with a heavily set of boos from the men but a lot of cheers from the women. "Next we have, Jerome!" Chris announced. A pale white brunette dressed in a formal suit was the next to be shown.

"I'm Jerome and I love axes!" Jerome said giggling hysterically. "I don't like idiots and I don't like cooked food. Jerome out!" Jerome the appeared in front of Chris holding a plastic axe. He also received boos but unfortunately no cheers.

Chris looked emotionless as he watched the next contestant on the screen. A 19 year old female dressed in a red dress with her hair in a messy bun smiled cheekily at the screen. "I'm Eveline and I'm 19. I don't like prim and proper people, I don't like serious people and I don't like anyone too brooding!" Eveline then emerged, planting a kiss on Chris' cheek.

"Flattery will get you nowehere!" Chris said as he sent Eveline inside the house. "Next we have Xenon!"

A skinny redhead wearing a tuxedo then materialised on the screen smiling brightly. "I'm Xenon, I'm bisexual and I'm extremely nervous! I don't like dictators but I do like politeness!" Xenon then emerged with very flushed out cheeks.

Chris greeted Xenon politely for a change before introducing the next housemate.

A sixteen year old brunette wearing a sparkly pink dress was next to appear. "I'm Maddie Formichelli and I'm extremely energetic. The only thing I don't like is spinach. Hopefully I get on with everyone in the house but I don't know whether they'd find my craziness too annoying, either way I don't care!"

"Now we have, Sunny!". A seventeen year old wearing a red dress with an unusual scar on her cheek then materialised. "I'm Sunny and I'm not your average girl. I'm not a pink and purple kind of girl and I hate the word Barbie! I like cars, motorcycles and I'm a heavy drinker and smoker."

"Interesting, interesting. Let's meet our eigth housemate, Jesper!" Chris announced.

A danish-tanzanian male then appeared wearing a black suit. "I'm Jesper and two words to describe me would be carefree and bastard. I'll observe each competitor and decide which one I can make as my allies and which to steer clear from" Jesper said, sauntering through the eye.

"Alberto!" Chris said, motioning to a smart mexican male.

"I'm Alberto Stanton and an extreme ladies man! I want to be known for having sex with multiple women in the house and who knows, maybe I'll settle down?".

All the women in the audience stood and up and cheered as Alberto descended upon the crowd.

"Next we have Mia!"

A skinny blonde wearing a purple dress then introduced herself. "I'm Mia, I hate bullies and egotistical people. I feel that winning the money for my orphanage is a much more sensible and generous way to spend the money then go on a major shopping spree!".

"Our tenth housemate is Lucas!" A spiky haired blonde wearing a suit emerged with a cheeky grin on his face, clearly up to no good. "I am Lucas. I want to come on the show to show that I can dominate and beat everyone in there. I will prove that I am the better player. Lucas out."

Chris was so pleased at the amount of drama he could cause with the housemates thus far. "So far we have ten housemates, each itching for the power! So please give a warm welcome to our eleventh housemate, Ally!"

A tall blonde haired women covered in freckles who was wearing a blue cocktail dress then appeared. "I'm Allison Stewart. I consider myself as a strong minded independant woman who does not need a man to help me, because I can do it myself. I believe in women's rights and I will be the first female winner of Total Drama: Big Brother!"

Chris suddenly realise that only two housemates remained. "Please welcome our last male contestant, Dee!" A muscular looking african american man wearing an outfit consisting of a green polo shirt and jeans then emerged. "I'm Dee Flanagan. I will gain trust in the house and nominate the biggest villainous threats, I'm socially awkward around girls but I hope that doesn't get in the way" he explained.

Chris smiled sneakily at the audience before he made an announcement. "Now the last housemate of the night...Ashley!" Chris said.

An asian american woman wearing a read kimono then appeared. "Hello! I'm auditioning because I really love Big Brother and TDI and a mashup of both sounded very ideal. I'd love to participate and show the world what I've got!"

"Well there you have it folks! All of the contestants are in and shortly we'll be dropping a bombshell on the house whilst also announcing the first **power housemate **of the series which you the viewers decide! Join us in part two of Total Drama: Big Brother House of Power!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys! Okay so please review this and tell me what you thought of the episode and how I used your characters or people who are just reading without their OC's. Also here is the crucial part. As Chris McLean said you! The readers decide who becomes the first power housemate, they will have a very important decision to make over the next three days. PLEASE PLEASE comment in the reviews the name of who you want to have the power first, please do so otherwise I can't continue the story if I haven't got your vote.**

**Here's the housemates again so you know who to choose from.**

**Isis  
Beatle  
Jerome  
Eveline  
Xenon  
Maddie  
Jesper  
Sunny  
Alberto  
Mia  
Lucas  
Ally  
Dee  
Ashley  
**


	5. Day 1: Part Two

**A/N: Here it is! This part of the episode is very eventful! The power housemate is revealed and a few things come to light!**

* * *

Chris McLean who was surrounded by the masses of people who had come to watch Total Drama waited anxiously until he was ready to speak.

"Bonjour and welcome back to Total Drama: Big Brother. Previously we sent in fourteen housemates into the Big Brother house who are sure to cause some drama. But that was not all, we then asked viewers to decide who they wanted to be the first power housemate of the series! And the results are in however before we reveal this to the house, let's see how they interact for the first time and who is first to enter the diary room?!" Chris explained.

* * *

"We're in the big brother house!" Maddie yelled as she started running all over the crimson coloured sofas before squeezing everyone she could in a tight hug. Eveline couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Oh my god your a maniac...I love it!" the rebel then said as she clasped a glass of lemonade in her hand.

Alberto Stanton and Jesper Hansen who were seated in the kitchen were drooling deliberately at Mia who was showing Maddie and Eveline how to dance. "You gotta admit, she's a right looker ain't she?" Jesper asked, smirking at Alberto who was dripping with sweat.

"I would! Looks like I might be getting lucky!" Alberto responded, clearly hormonal. Mia who was now exasperated at teaching the girls how to dance made her way over to the boys who were both chuckling. "You alright?" Mia asked sweetly.

"I'm fine babe, you must be upset though, right?" Alberto queried. Mia was deeply confused, what was he going on about? "Cause your missing out on being with me! Seriously though Mia, I think we could make some sweet sounds together".

Jesper laughed at this statement but Mia merely rolled her eyes. "Ass" she muttered as she walked away, leaving to talk to Maddie.

Ashley and Isis who had since been bonding over their love of intelligence were then joined by Ally who was thrilled to meet independent women. "These boys are starting to piss me off! Did you see Alberto trying to woo Mia? It's all about sex to them!" Ally said, folding her arms crossly.

"I know what you mean but it's just boys isn't it? We've just gotta let them get on with it" Ashley replied.

"I agree" Isis stated.

Suddenly before anyone else could speak, the voice of Chris McLean entered the house.

"Big Brother house this is Chris. Would you please gather on the sofas."

Once all fourteen housemates had gathered, each and every one of them were suspicious. "The viewing public have been voting for who they want to become the first power housemate of the series, this person will wield incredible power and will have to make tough decisions over the course of a few days. The decision has been made and the person with the most votes is...**LUCAS!"**

Everyone looked at Lucas with astonishment as they had realised that all the decisions he had to make may not be good ones. "Congratulations Lucas!" Xenon Brothwood said before leaving to speak with Sunny, Jerome and Beatle.

"I don't reckon he'll have to do anything that bad" Jerome said, taking a seat in the tree house alongside the other three.

"Don't be so naïve! Of course he will, he's a fucking manipulator, they've chosen him because he can obviously stir shit up!" Sunny yelled, shaking her head.

"Sunny's right, we've got to be careful because who knows what he's capable of" Beatle stated.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Big Brother: What do you think of having the power?

Lucas: I'm excited! I genuinely am. I'm ready for anything you Chris and Hatchet have to throw at me, I don't care about upsetting anyone because I'm here to win!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

Dee Flanagan and Jesper Hansen who were now occupying the tree house were discussing Lucas as the power housemate. "I don't like him, I actually don't like him. He's a game player and it's obvious that he's enjoying it. He can't fool me" Jesper said.

"But do you think you'll be like that once you get it?" Dee queried. Jesper had a moment to mull it over.

"Yeah I mean I'll enjoy it but for the right reasons, not the way Lucas will."

A few hours since Lucas found out that he was the power housemate, Alberto and Mia had been talking in the bedroom alone. "So now that I've got you drunk will you give me a kiss? Just a kiss I promise!" Alberto asked charmingly.

Mia knew what he wanted to achieve and for the first time in her life, she was willing to play along. "Sure why not" Mia then leant over and planted a kiss on Alberto's lips before they both landed on their shared bed and continued kissing.

Outside of the bedroom the other twelve housemates were talking until everyone was called back into the living room from big brother. "Housemates, earlier this evening my handsome and muscular voice told you that Lucas was chosen as the power housemate and right now you are all going to feel that power. Lucas please stand up" Chris said.

Everyone gasped and whispered as the first power housemate stood. "Oh my god" Isis muttered.

Chris waited for a few seconds before he resumed speaking. "Lucas as the power housemate you are immune from this week's eviction. However you must choose one person to gain immunity alongside you as well as one person who will face this week's eviction."

Everyone was still extremely shocked whilst Lucas just simply smirked. "The person I want to gain immunity alongside me is...**Ally** as she has a very strong personality. The person I wish to face eviction this week is...**Maddie** I don't like the fact that she's crazy and overly energetic" Lucas explained.

"Ally you are immune from this week's eviction, congratulations. However, Maddie you will face the public vote this week alongside two others. That was only the beginning of the power" Chris responded.

Ally ran over to Lucas and hugged him before squealing in excitement. "Thanks a lot Lucas, you could've said you didn't like me to my face instead of bitching behind my back" Maddie said, feeling hurt that she might possibly be evicted. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I had to pick someone so I don't see why your getting annoyed about it." Lucas said before leaving. Eveline ran over to Maddie and started to comfort her.

"Don't worry you won't go, we still don't know who the other two people are" Eveline said.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Jerome: That was very eventful, I thought he would've picked me to face eviction but clearly not.

Ally: I'm glad he saved me from eviction, this is only just the beginning.

Dee: You pulled a right trick on us there didn't ya!

End Of Confessional.

* * *

The audience cheered as Chris McLean turned to face the camera. "Well there you have it folks. Lucas is the power housemate and is immune from this week's eviction as is Ally. Maddie however will face the public vote on day three alongside two others, once those two other housemates are confirmed you can start voting for who you want from those three competitors to be evicted!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? Episode 1 (Day 1) is now over! I'll make it clear now Maddie IS NOT evicted, she is only up for eviction so she is still in the story. I didn't choose Maddie and Ally based on my opinion I based it on Lucas' character profile, he said he didn't like crazy people so I thought Maddie suited that part. He said he liked strong people, so I saved Ally.**

**Maddie's a strong character anyway and it all boils down to who the other two competitors are and who you all vote for to be evicted (you can only vote once the other two candidates are revealed). I really hope you enjoyed this episode because I did! Please don't be mad with my decisions. **

**Next episode is out tomorrow!**


	6. Day 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! In this episode both of the remaining two nominated housemates will be revealed and so tomorrow one of them will be evicted, but obviously you decide who!**

* * *

Both Chris McLean and Hatchet stood side by side, both of whom were holding microphones closely to their faces. "Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother where you elected Lucas to wield the power which he chose to use on Ally and Maddie." Chris explained.

Hatchet grunted and groaned in Chris' face before taking the chance to speak himself. "The housemates each had different opinions on how Lucas was going to use that power and today that debate continues whilst Lucas also makes another decision."

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Big Brother: What do you think about Lucas' being nominated by the public to have the power?

Dee: Well it's obvious that they've chose him because he's a manipulator and can cause drama which is what everyone wants to see, it's so obvious.

Isis: At the end of the day Lucas has just got to make sure that he's smart with the decisions he makes because if he's not, it could easily turn on him next week.

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Earlier that day big brother set the first challenge of the series which was set in the garden. The housemates were then split up into two teams of; red and blue. The teams would each undergo an obstacle course against a member of the opposite team, whichever team won in the end would win a luxury party.

Red team consisted of Beatle, Isis, Maddie, Dee, Jesper, Xenon and Alberto.

Blue team consisted of Lucas, Jerome, Mia, Ally, Sunny, Eveline and Ashley.

"Come on blue team we can win!" Jerome yelled, trying to boost his teams confidence. Sunny and Eveline who were at the back of the line for the blue team were whispering and discussing Lucas and his decisions that he made the day before.

"The thing is he's a genuine game player and I know that he views Maddie as a threat and that's why he nominated her. I'm telling ya, when I get the power I'm gonna fuck shit up" Eveline stated, her arms folded and her face stern.

Sunny was in definite agreement, she hadn't really spoke to Maddie but she seemed a nice enough girl. "I'm just gonna get hammered after this" Sunny responded, already stressed but calm enough to participate in the task.

The first to face each other was Ashley from the blue team against Beatle from the red team. "You've already lost sweetheart" Beatle said slyly. Ashley smiled politely in response.

"Whatever you say."

The pair raced through a slide of sticky jelly mixed in with sloppy mud which both found extremely difficult however Beatle gained the upper hand and ran straight for the monkey bars which were covered in water which then resulted in him slippin on the third one. "Ha!" Ashley said, escaping the jelly and clasping on to the monkey bars.

Beatle wasn't far behind and was now trying to climb up stairs that were covered in slime. "Come on Ashley!" Ally yelled, she had made it one hundred percent clear that she wasn't a massive fan of men.

Ashley's delicate frame enabled her not to slip as easily as Beatle did on the stairs and so she had managed to get to the top first, earning one point to the blue team.

Afterwards it was then Mia against Alberto. The mexican simply winked at Mia whom had kissed him the night before. "I'll let you win this babe" he said. Mia rolled her eyes. "I'm good at sports hun, remember that!" Mia replied as she immediately ran into the jelly, managing to get out quickly after.

Mia also won the obstacle course and earned another point for the blue team. The next two competitors were Jerome and Xenon. "You can back out now if you want dude?" Jerome asked, Xenon made a sarcastic gesture in response.

"Just because I'm not the sportiest person in the world, doesn't mean I can't win!" Xenon said, showing remarkable sporty skills that he didn't even know he had, this allowed him to win, earning the first point for the red team.

Eveline and Dee were the next to face each other. Once Eveline had surprisingly won she immediately shook Dee's hand. "No hard feelings" she said, walking back to her team.

Sunny and Jesper then faced each other, both were very weary of each other, particularly because of the fact that they were both very similar and it could cause confrontation.

"I'm not even going to lie to you and say that I've won, because that's obviously not the case" Jesper said, performing surprisingly well which earned the red team another point.

Tension rose as Ally and Maddie were next to face each other. "I'm sorry your up for eviction but this is a competiton and we're here to win, so let's just both try our best" Ally said, shaking Maddie's hand.

"Don't worry, I intend to!" Maddie spat in response. Maddie's crazy and energetic nature enabled her to win much to the dismay of both Lucas and Ally.

Last to face each other was Isis against Lucas, the power housemate. Lucas won the task for the blue team and as a result they won the luxury party which he and the rest of his team would attend.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Maddie: It annoys me that Ally seems to be siding with Lucas just because he saved her from eviction even though she'd feel just as angry as me if she was in my position!

Xenon: It was interesting facing Jerome, his obsession with axes is kinda hot.

Ally: Maddie's made it clear that she's against me and so I'm fine to play that game. Let the best woman win!

**End Of Diary Room Confessional**.

* * *

Hatchet had recently been in the bedroom to set up the party, adding blue ballons around the furniture to represent the blue team's success. The losers had to remain in the living area at all times, unable to enter the bedroom.

Mia who was lying in bed alone, due to Alberto attending the party was feeling in a talkative mood. "Ashley can I speak to you in the toilet for a minute please?" Mia queried. The asian girl nodded and followed Mia to the bathroom whilst Eveline and Sunny made their suspicions on what they were talking about.

"I fucking hate her, she acts like miss nice girl but she's a game player too, I can definitely see it in her" Eveline stated, lying next to her own sleeping partner Sunny.

"She's never even spoke to Ashley and now she wants to go and have a conversation with her, it's pathetic" Sunny responded.

Inside the bathroom the two girls whispered closely together. "Basically Alberto and I were flirting a lot last night and we kissed!" Mia revealed. Ashley was gobsmacked, they were only in here for five minutes and they were already snogging each other's faces off.

"Really? Was he like really full on?" Ashley asked.

"He basically said that he wants to sleep with me and him and Jesper were talking about him getting lucky and stuff I mean in one why I find it totally disgusting and degrading but in another why I really fancy him."

Suddenly the party was cut short as Chris McLean made an annoucement. "Would all housemates gather on the sofas." All fourteen housemates then made their way to the living area where they were immediately seated.

"Earlier today power housemate, Lucas was called to the diary room where he was asked to nominate two more housemates to face eviction alongside Maddie. Here is what he said."

The plasma screen TV then switched to Lucas in the diary room. "Lucas, who is your first nomination and why?" Big Brother asked.

Lucas smirked at the camera opposite him as he answered the question. "My first nomination is **Beatle** I think that he can also be very sly and manipulative, maybe not as sly as me but he can give it a shot and so I don't like having a personality like that in the house" Lucas explained.

Everyone in the house looked extremely shocked, Lucas just sat there smirking, not bothered. "Looks like it's us together!" Maddie said, squeezing Beatle tight.

Back on the camera screen, Lucas made his second nomination. "My second nomination is **Jerome** I havent't bonded with him at all in the house and It was only a matter of time before someone put him up for eviction anyway."

Chris' voice was the next to be heard once more. "Maddie, Beatle and Jerome. All three of you will face the public vote in which one of you will be evicted!"

The whole group then disbanded after comforting all three nominated housemates. Only Ally and Lucas remained talking to each other.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Eveline: What do I think about Lucas. He's a complete and utter knob!

Beatle: Looks like I might be getting evicted. Sucks to be me right now!

**End Of Confessional.**

* * *

**A/N: There you guys have it! As I said to the creator of Maddie, please don't be offended, I based it completely on Lucas' character profile and the decisions he's already made during the story. Please comment of how you thought I used your characters and any improvements or suggestions you would like. Starting from now you NEED to vote for who you want to be the first evicted housemate from these three housemates as tomorrow the first evicted housemate will be revealed.**

**Maddie  
Beatle  
Jerome**

**Next episode out tomorrow!**


	7. Day 3: Eviction

**A/N: Hey Guys! Eviction day is here! Eek hope your as excited as I am. Make sure you stick around for the entire episode! Don't skim past anything because a lot of other events take place! And don't forget to comment what you thought about how I used your characters!**

* * *

Both Chris McLean and Hatchet stood side by side in formal black tie suits, each clasping onto a microphone, itching to speak first. Chris looked just as egotistical as he always did whilst Hatchet had a slightly more nicer demeanour than usual. "Tonight on total drama we will be saying goodbye to our first housemate, either Maddie, Beatle or Jerome will be evicted at the end of tonight's episode and as always it's down to you who goes." Hatchet informed the viewers as well as the audience members surrounding him.

Chris stepped closer towards the camera men as he started speak. "For now watch the housemates engage in a not so friendly conversation with power housemate Lucas who's reign of power is about to end."

* * *

Eveline, Sunny, Beatle, Maddie and Jerome sat seated on the crimson sofas whilst Lucas and his new friend in the house, Ally sat next to him. The former five housemates had been interrogating the latter two, specifically Lucas for the last twelve minutes. "But why Maddie, you hadn't even had a conversation with her and you already decided to put her up for eviction?" Eveline asked, defending her new friend along with Sunny.

"At the end of the day Eve, we all have to make these decisions at some point and so we just need to be mature about it." Ally said in Lucas' place. This comment by the independent woman had infuriated Eveline extremely.

"Why do you keep defending him all the time?! Imagine how you would feel if you were in Maddie's position or Jerome's and Beatle's!".

Ally shook her head, Eveline was in over her head if she thought she could challenge her, Ally thought.

"At the end of the day I'm not happy you chose me but I've got to learn to deal with it as has Maddie and Beatle" Jerome stated being neutral about Lucas' decisions.

"Well we're not fucking happy" Sunny said, storming off with Eveline following in pursuit.

Only Maddie, Beatle and Jerome remained facing both Ally and Lucas. "There right, it just wasn't fair and if you go down, I'll take you down with me!" Maddie said, also storming off.

Lucas smiled deviously as he headed to the diary room to confront big brother.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Big Brother: How is the atmosphere in the house at the moment?

Lucas: Absolutely crap but I don't care, I don't need friends to help me win, I can do that all on my own.

**End Of Confessional.**

* * *

Alberto Stanton and his recent kissing partner, Mia Evans had decided to confront each other in the tree house, discussing what their relationship might develop into. "I mean I like you a lot, more then anyone that I have before" Alberto stated, planting a kiss on Mia's hand.

"I like you too but I don't want our feelings getting in the way of how we play the game" Mia responded, placing her soft dainty hands on his flat chest. Alberto smirked before cupping Mia's face in his hand, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Inside the kitchen Isis Tarlov, Ashley Mazayaki and Xenon Brothwood were all discussing who they would nominate once normal nominations commenced. "Based on competition it would be obvious to pick Lucas although Eveline and Maddie seem to have strong fan bases also." Isis explained.

After finishing making herself a cup of tea, Ashley voiced her opinion. "I think perhaps Beatle could be quite competitive, presuming he doesn't get evicted tonight."

"I think I'd choose maybe Dee or Jerome as there quite in the background type of people." Xenon said. Isis and Ashley also agreed with what he had thought.

The trio were interrupted by Jesper Hansen and Dee Flanagan who arrived in the kitchen to cook themselves lunch. "Anyone want a bacon sandwich?" Jesper asked as started to rip open the packet of bacon. Xenon who felt awkward after seeing the sight of Dee shook his head before walking off with Ashley.

"What were they talking about?" Dee asked Isis who seemed just as suspicious.

"We were just discussing tonight's eviction that's all." Isis responded.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Jesper: I feel as if cliques are starting to be made and it's getting quite irritating. You've got the Eveline, Maddie and Sunny trio. Ally switches between Lucas to Isis whilst the latter girl also hangs around with Ashley and Xenon. Then you've got bloody Alberto and Mia who are starting to fucking fall in love, Jerome and Beatle who sort of switch all the time and then it's just me and fucking Dee talking to each other!

Sunny: I have a feeling tonight's going to be a shocker. I don't think Maddie will go but I'm still not one hundred percent sure who will go out of Jerome and Beatle.

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Tonight's nominees; Maddie, Beatle and Jerome had been sitting in the bedroom for five minutes talking about how they thought tonight's eviction would go. "At the end of the day if I go I go. No one wants to be the first evicted but it's up to the public. If I don't go though then I will cause hell on earth for Lucas!" Beatle said.

"This conversation is just so depressing I just need to do a lap in the garden or something, sorry" Maddie said, utilising her energy in a concentrated run in the garden.

Suddenly once the housemates had barely finished getting into their formal attire, Chris McLean's voice ordered the housemates to be seated on the sofas. "Big brother house this is Chris. The viewing public have been voting for who they want to be evicted and so your fate is sealed. Maddie...Beatle...Jerome...The person with the fewest votes and the first to be evicted from the big brother house is...Beatle!"

Everyone gasped once they heard Beatle's name. "And for Lucas your reign of power has ended and now you are a regular housemate once more."

Eveline and Sunny comforted Maddie who was crying of joy after being saved from the eviction. "Well done babe" Sunny said.

Everyone gathered at the bottom of the staircase chanting Beatle's name as he waited for the big brother house doors to open and once they did he was greeted by a large sum of boos as the song midnight memories by one direction played out in the background, which he laughed to as he made his way down the spiral staircase before getting his pictures taken for various magazines. "There you have it folks! You chose to evict your sly musician, Beatle! But now here is the real drama. The **power** will return to the house once more and so it's time to vote for who you want to wield the power!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you predict that Beatle would go? I'm sorry if I upset the person who created Beatle but the majority vote counted. I also want to say congratulations to Jerome and Maddie for escaping the eviction, specifically Maddie who received no votes to be evicted! OK here's the hard part. COMMENT WHO YOU WANT TO WIELD THE POWER! It's very important you do this otherwise I can't continue. I am very appreciative of the support I've had so far. You may choose from;**

**Dee  
Ashley  
Isis  
Lucas  
Xenon  
Jerome  
Maddie  
Eveline  
Sunny  
Jesper  
Alberto  
Mia  
Ally**


	8. Day 4

**A/N: Hey Guy's! New episode! Eek! Today sees the first set of normal nominations as well as the revelation of the new power housemate! Please read all of it because there is progression of certain story lines and next episode will see new ones emerge! Tomorrow will also see ANOTHER CHALLENGE!**

* * *

Chris and Hatchet stood side by side as they waited to start the fourth episode of Total Drama: Big Brother. Whilst Chris was wearing a turquoise coloured suit, Hatchet was in a pair of overalls. "Previously you chose to evict Beatle after former power housemate Lucas had chosen to put him up for eviction and today the power returns! But before all that we have the first set of nominations and more!" Chris explained.

Hatchet who had been high fiving members of the audience for the last thirty seconds had now quickly jumped back up on the stage ready to speak. "Sorry Hatchet no time for you-" Chris said, forcing the camera man to switch back into the house.

* * *

Earlier that day big brother informed the housemates that today they'd be nominating for the first time. Each person would be called to diary room where they would say the names of two of their housemates they wished to nominate. Whichever housemates with the most votes would face that weeks eviction like Maddie, Jerome and Beatle did the previous week.

Mia was the first to be called to the diary room by big brother which she found extremely nerve wracking. "Wish me luck guys!" Mia said as she ascended up the staircase and into the diary room.

Downstairs Alberto and Jesper were discussing Mia. "I just wanna fuck her so bad it's unreal, I know that's immature and selfish but she's just so damn hot!" Alberto said.

"Your falling for her man!" Jesper responded.

* * *

**Diary Room Voting:**

Big Brother: Who do you want to nominate and why?

Mia: My first nomination is **Lucas** because I think he's deceiving and manipulative and I don't like that. My second nomination is **Ally** because I feel as if she always complains that she doesn't really get on with men and then she goes and hangs around with Lucas.

Xenon: **Eveline** is my first nomination as I think she's a bit quick to judge Lucas and I don't like that. Secondly I choose **Dee** as I find him quite boring and basically if I saw him in EastEnders or Vampire Diaries or something I'd think he was an extra.

Sunny: My first nomination is **Dee** I think he's boring. Secondly, I'd have to pick **Isis** as she's kind of a know it all and a bit of a bore.

Dee: The person I'm choosing first is **Lucas** I get the feeling he's a game player and so that unnerves me. My second nomination would probably have to be **Xenon** as I get the feeling he doesn't like me.

Maddie: My first nomination is **Lucas** as he chose to make me face eviction and as people may have guessed I didn't like that. My second would have to be **Ally** as she immediately sided with Lucas just because he saved her.

Eveline: Firstly, I'm going to have to choose **Lucas** as he put Maddie up for eviction and I didn't like that much. Secondly I'd have to choose **Ally** as she didn't even console Maddie she just hugged Lucas straight away.

Alberto: First I'm going to nominate **Ally** as she's very bossy and mental and it annoys me. Secondly, It'd have to be **Dee** as he's the most boring housemate by far!

Jesper: My first nomination is without a doubt, **Dee**. He's boring and it kills me! Literally! Secondly, I'd have to vote for **Isis** as she seems quite uptight.

Jerome: My first nomination is **Dee** he is very boring, he is irritating and he hates axes! For my second nomination I'd have to vote for **Lucas** as he put me up for eviction.

Ashley: Firstly I'd have to vote for **Sunny** as she's very loud and opinionated. Secondly, **Lucas** as he is very manipulative.

Lucas: My first nomination is **Eveline** she clearly didn't like the fact that I voted for Maddie and so she decided to be verbally aggressive. My second nomination goes to **Maddie** I still don't like the crazy bitch!

Ally: My first nomination goes to **Maddie** as she made it clear she didn't like me. My second nomination goes to **Dee** I was going to pick Eveline but Dee bores me to death.

Isis: For my first I'd have to vote for **Dee** do I even need to justify this nomination? Secondly I have to vote for **Alberto** he is clearly the most unintelligent housemate if he thinks I don't know what he and Mia are up to!

**End Of Diary Room Voting**.

* * *

After every housemate had voted Big brother had verified the results which meant that **Lucas**, **Dee** and **Ally** would be facing this weeks eviction like Maddie, Beatle and Jerome did the previous week. A few minutes later, Chris called the housemates to the sofas where he revealed this weeks nominees.

"The three housemates nominated to face this weeks eviction is...Lucas...Ally...Dee." Chris said.

No one was extremely shocked with this weeks nominees, not even the nominees themselves except Dee. "Well at least we know who put us up" Lucas said to Ally who was smirking at him. Maddie glared at Lucas suspiciously as she, Eveline and Sunny made their way into the garden.

"I hate her!" Maddie screeched. Eveline and Sunny immediately burst into laughter.

"Your fucking hilarious!" Eveline commented.

Inside the tree house, Dee and Ashley were discussing the impending eviction. "Who do you think nominated me?" Dee asked. Ashley who had her arms firmly crossed mulled it over in her mind before responding.

"If I'm being honest half of the house. I didn't but no one has really tried to get to know you and so maybe they found it difficult to vote for anyone else and so they scapegoated you" Ashley explained. Dee nodded his head in agreement, at least it wouldn't have been for being rude or aggressive.

In the bedroom Alberto and Mia were busy kissing passionately which then lead to Alberto grasping Mia's behind before she groped his. "Your so hot" Alberto murmured, starting to undress Mia. "We can't! We're sharing a bedroom with eleven other people!" Mia snapped in response.

Alberto calmed himself down and quickly closed his eyes so he could stop thinking sexual thoughts about Mia. "OK your right, lets go make something to eat" he said, holding her hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

One hour after the nominations were revealed, Chris summoned the housemates to the sofas once more. "Housemates the viewing public have voted for who they want to be the next power housemate and the viewers had decided that a power couple should be formed. The two members representing this couple are...**Xenon** and **Maddie**!"

Xenon and Maddie screamed out of shock for the fact that they have become the new power couple. "Oh my god!" Xenon screamed as he ran over to hug Maddie. Everyone turned to look at both Lucas and Maddie whom they thought would be worried and anxious but surprisingly they weren't.

"Could the newly formed power couple please make their way to the diary room." Hatchet said sternly. Everyone then looked anxious as Xenon and Maddie headed to the diary room to make what seemed to be their first decision of the series.

* * *

**Diary Room.**

Big Brother: Xenon and Maddie you are the new power housemates.

Xenon: it's amazing!

Maddie: definitely!

Big Brother: right now you will have to make your first decision as the power couple. Xenon and Maddie which two housemates would you like to live in luxury equipped with their own private bedroom?

Maddie: I was going to say I'll pick someone and you choose someone.

Xenon: ditto but now I think we should pick Alberto and Mia so we can have a bloody good night sleep!

Big Brother: who have you decided?

Maddie: We have decided to put **Alberto** and **Mia** in the safe-house.

**End**.

* * *

The remaining housemates watched on the plasma as Xenon and Maddie made their decision. "You ready babe?" Alberto asked. Mia nodded in response. A few minutes later the door to private bedroom was unlocked and so the new residents made their way in where they saw a deluxe king sized heart shaped bed, chocolate strawberries and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh my god!" Mia shrieked, jumping on the bed immediately.

Outside the luxury bedroom, Maddie was discussing her new found power with Eveline and Sunny. "What are you going to do with it?" Sunny queried. Maddie smirked in a somewhat evil fashion.

"I don't know but I'm going to stir shit up with Lucas!" Maddie responded.

Isis, Jesper and Jerome were also discussing the power housemates. "Hopefully Xenon makes sure that Maddie doesn't try to punish me." Isis said playfully.

"I'm sure he will." Jesper said.

"I'm just glad that I'm not facing eviction this week." Jerome commented.

Elsewhere, Lucas and Ally were also talking. "It's clear that Maddie's got a vendetta against us and all I can say is bring it on." Ally said, confident about their situation.

Lucas smirked. "There's nothing she can do that'll affect me anyway." He said.

* * *

Back inside the luxury bedroom Alberto and Mia had finally given in and decided to have sex underneath the bed sheets. "I love you" Mia murmured. Alberto just grinned in response.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? How did I use your characters? Sorry to Lucas, Ally and Dee's creators but it doesn't mean there going there just up for eviction! Also congratulations to Xenon and Maddie who are the new power couple! Tomorrow they will make a variety of decisions! Start voting for want you want to be evicted! It's very important! The results wont be confirmed until Tuesday! **

**Choose from: **

Lucas

Ally

Dee


	9. Day 5

**A/N: A new episode here! And it's challenge time! Just to let you know it's a very eventful episode! Important decisions by the power couple are made in this episode that affect the rest of their housemates! **

* * *

Previously on the big brother house. Xenon and Maddie were voted as the power couple by the viewing audience. Lucas, Ally and Dee were nominated by their fellow friends to be up for this weeks eviction which everyone seemed to cope with fine, except Dee. Then Mia and Alberto were sent into a luxury bedroom courtesy of the power couple which then resulted in a steamy session underneath the covers.

Today housemates will participate in a heads on challenge. The power couple will make a variety of different decisions and a shocking twist will erupt in the house.

ALL ON TOTAL DRAMA: BIG BROTHER!

* * *

Inside the luxury bedroom, Alberto and Mia soon after their steamy session under the duvet had awoken to a plate full of crossiants, strawberries and champagne for breakfast. "Thank you power couple!" They both shouted in unison, before they started tucking in to their luxury breakfast.

Inside the normal bedroom, Ashley, Isis and Dee were discussing relationships inside the house. "I don't think Alberto and Mia are going to be the only ones getting together. I've seen times where Jesper's tried to flirt with Maddie and she seems as if she likes it too." Isis said.

"Definitely. I think that this only just the beginning of what's to come." Ashley commented.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Big Brother yelled.

Today's task required the remaining housemates to guess what the power couple, Maddie and Xenon thought of them. I.E who did they think was the prettiest housemate, if they guessed the correct housemate they would win the satisfaction of winning that award as well as a luxury shopping budget.

* * *

**Diary Room.**

Big Brother: Who would you say is the prettiest housemate?

Xenon and Maddie: **Ashley**

In the garden the housemates were arguing over who they thought the power couple would pick. "I'd say that they'd pick Mia!" Jesper bellowed, trying to get his answer and opinion across.

"No Xenon would say Ashley!" Jerome fought back. Eveline and Sunny stood there rolling their eyes as the rest of the housemates squabbled over who they thought the couple would pick. "We pick Mia." Jesper said as the foreman of the task.

A loud buzzing sound much like the one on britain's got talent blared out, meaning that they were wrong.

* * *

**Diary Room.**

Big Brother: Who is the most outspoken?

Maddie: We've got to say Eveline!

Xenon and Maddie: **Eveline**

This time everyone was arguing over Lucas and Eveline as the most outspoken. With names like Sunny and Ally also popping up into the conversation. "Hurry up and fucking pick!" Lucas yelled.

Jesper stood to the front and answered. "We have chosen Eveline." This time a loud dinging sound could be heard, indicating that they had received a point.

* * *

**Diary Room.**

Big Brother: Who is the smartest?

Xenon: I'm really stuck on this one. I don't know whether we should choose Isis or Ally?

Xenon and Maddie: We have chosen **Isis**.

Every single housemate including Isis has already aggreed on who they had chosen. Jesper with a cheeky grin stood to the front of the housemates and shouted. "THE SMARTEST HOUSEMATE IS ISIS!"

Like before a ding was heard and the housemates cheered as they scored yet another point.

* * *

**Diary Room.**

Big Brother: Who do you think has the biggest fanbase?

Xenon and Maddie: **Jesper**

* * *

"This one is definiely a tough one." Dee commented as he mulled his opinon over. Whilst Jerome, Ashley, Isis and Eveline thought Jesper. Ally, Lucas, Alberto and Sunny thought Mia.

"We're going with me." Jesper said which was the correct answer meaning that the entire house had won a luxury shopping budget which they could enjoy for the week.

A few minutes later, Xenon and Maddie appeared and were instantly hugged and cuddled by the rest of their housemates. "Maddie you cheeky shit, voting me as the most outspoken!" Eveline commented, hugging Maddie in a playful manner.

Everyone else gathered round the power couple and also shared laughter over the various awards that they had received. Just then as the house were about to jump in the gigantic jacuzzi in the garden they were summoned to the sofas once more.

"I wonder what this is about" Isis muttered under her breath as she, Ashley and Ally sat beside one another. "In thirty seconds the power couple must grant one housemate **an automatic pass to the final**." Chris shouted out.

The whole house erupted in groups of whispers and chats as they were anxious and excited to hear who the power couple had decided to give the pass too. Xenon and Maddie stood over by the kitchen as they decided.

"I really saw a change in Eveline today, I feel as if I understand her more, maybe we should choose her?" Xenon asked. Maddie nodded her head enthusiastically in response.

The pair sauntered over to the sofas where they smiled proudly as they revealed their answer. "We have chosen **Eveline**." the pair said in unison. Everyone cheered for Eveline who had been granted a pass to the final.

"Thank you so much!" Eveline shrieked.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Congratulations to those who won various awards and a big Congrats to EVELINE! Who received a pass to the final meaning that she cannot be nominated nor evicted until we reach the final four housemates! Remember to continue voting for who you want to be evicted as tomorrow it will be decided! You can chose from;**

**Lucas**

**Ally**

**Dee**


	10. Day 6: Eviction

**A/N: It's eviction day! I'm so excited! Just a heads up. TOMORROW'S EPISODE WILL NOT BE A REGULAR ONE. It will be taking a break from the usual stuff that goes on and we will having various interviews and whatnot in a special episode with Chris, Hatchet, BEATLE, Maddie's cousin Izzy from the regular total drama and the person who is evicted in this episode! So you won't see your OC's tomorrow but only for one day! HOWEVER the next day will feature a load of drama and the revelation of the new power housemate!**

* * *

After an eventful two days, all thirteen housemates had received a chance to wind down and relax once big brother provided them with sun loungers and a hamper full of alcoholic beverages. The power couple, Maddie and Xenon had also taken a chance to relax with Maddie bathing in the sun alongside Sunny and Eveline, the latter who was ecstatic to have been given an automatic pass to the final.

Alberto and Mia had mostly isolated themselves from the rest of the housemates, secluding themselves inside the luxury bedroom where they spent most of their time romping underneath the bedsheets.

Xenon had enjoyed a catchup with Isis and Ashley as well as Ally who had taken a breather from spending too much time with Lucas. Jesper also felt left out after Alberto had abandoned him and felt himself hanging around with Dee or mostly by himself.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Ashley: Everyone thinks it's a tie between Lucas and Dee for who will be evicted, I'm not sure on who will go though.

Ally: I'm nervous about facing eviction tonight but I'm hoping it results in my favour.

End Of Diary Room Confessional:

* * *

Whilst Eveline and Sunny were painting one another's nails, Jesper and Maddie sat up in the tree house discussing Jesper's attraction for Maddie. "Yeah I just think that your a really beautiful woman and if your up for it, when we leave we can go out on a date or something?" Jesper asked politely.

Maddie nodded her head before pecking Jesper on the cheek. "Yeah lets do it!" she replied. The possible couple then started to kiss on the lips before releasing and returning to their respective friends.

Xenon and Isis were hiding in the bathroom discussing the impending eviction. "If Dee goes then Lucas is still our biggest competiton." Xenon stated, Isis however disagreed.

"Even if he doesn't go this week I'm sure he will next week. Eveline's pass to the final gives her a bigger advantage and Maddie seems like a big character, as does Jesper." Isis responded.

Xenon and Isis quickly escaped the bathroom before they were looked at suspiciously by the other housemates.

Maddie and Sunny had taken a few minutes to take Maddie to the side and speak to her. "I know that things have been touchy between the two of you but the cause of that is Lucas! I know he saved you but he's a massive game player, you shouldn't let him ruin the both of you." Sunny explained, whispering quietly two the pair of girls so no one else could hear.

Maddie also agreed but was still against the idea of fabricating a friendship with Ally for personal reasons.

"If we take him down we'll be the strongest competitors here." Eveline commented as she joined in on the conversation. "So what do you say?"

"I'll help you take him down." Ally said.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Ally: They think that I'm friends with them but they've got another thing coming. I'm going to win this alone, I don't need anybody. I'll take them all out one by one.

Lucas: They think that they've got an edge over me but they are wrong, I need an alliance and fast!

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

All the housemates were now gathered on the sofas where Lucas, Ally and Dee were prepared to face the eviction. "Big brother house this is Chris. The viewing public have been voting for who they want to be evicted and now your fate is sealed. Lucas...Dee...Ally...The person with the most votes and the second to be evicted is...**Dee!**"

Everyone gasped as they heard Dee's name. "Dee are you alright?" Mia asked as she watched Dee stand up, ready to walk out of the big brother house.

"Here's Johnny!" He yelled as he ran around the entire living area before dashing up the spiral staircase and waiting at the doors.

"What's he doing?" Alberto asked as he and the others stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Once the doors swung open, Dee cheered as he was applauded by many of the audience members. He then posed for the cameras before heading off with Chris and Hatchet.

"This is where the game begins!" Lucas muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Dee and the person who created him HOWEVER DEE WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT EPISODE which as I mentioned before is not set in the house it is in the Bit on The Side studio where we will see evictees DEE AND BEATLE, Chris and Hatchet as well as Maddie's cousin Izzy aka E-Scope from regular TOTAL DRAMA. For now please VOTE FOR YOUR NEXT POWER HOUSEMATE which will be revealed on THURSDAY. **

**You may choose from;**

**Lucas  
Alberto  
Xenon  
Jesper  
Jerome  
Maddie  
Mia  
Ally  
Sunny  
Eveline  
Ashley  
Isis**

**THE POWER HOUSEMATE WILL BE KEPT SECRET FROM THE REST OF THE HOUSE UNTIL I DECIDE. PLEASE START VOTING!**


	11. Bit On The Side

**A/N: Here it is! The Total Drama: Bit On The Side, episode. I hope you like it! I know it's short but I hope it's worthwile. Please review and remember VOTE FOR YOUR POWER HOUEMATE.**

* * *

Chris McLean and Hatchet stood beside one another in the studio of Bit on the side. An aftermath like show which discussed the current and past events that were brewing inside the big brother house. "Today we have a very special cast. Hatchet is here along with past housemates, Beatle and Dee as well as Maddie's cousin, Izzy! Who participated in the regular total drama series earlier this year." Chris explained.

Izzy who was sitting at the panel of guests along with Beatle and Dee smiled and waved before screaming outrageously. "I'm so excited! Maddie to win!" Izzy shrieked, jumping around the studio.

"Dee, what do you think of your former housemates?" Hatchet asked curiously, he wanted to know how Dee felt now that he was evicted.

"They are all backstabbing bastards! I'm glad that I'm not in there with them anymore because I could've easily strangled any one of them."

Everyone in the audience laughed as Dee said this statement, including Hatchet and Izzy. "What about you Beatle? How do you feel?"

Bealte who's arms were firmly crossed waited until he had come up with an appropriate answer to relay back. "The only genuine person in the house is Xenon, by far." Beatle commented.

Fans of Xenon in the audience cheered. "It does seem as though Xenon is the favourite to win at the moment." Chris said, mostly everyone agreed except Dee who still hated Xenon.

Dee scoffed when members of the audience applauded the fact that Xenon handled wielding the power quite well, as did Maddie.

"Xenon won't make it the final at all, I can assure you!" Dee said, adamant in his statement. This statement also sprung another conversation to the front of Chris' mind.

"Speaking of the final. Eveline has a confirmed automatic pass to the final, thanks to the power couple. Do you think people will resent her now Izzy?" Hatchet queried.

Izzy shook her head repeatedly before laughing her crazy head off. "NOOOO! I think people will like her more apart from her enemies. They'll definitely resent her." Izzy responded.

"The new power housemate will be revealed tomorrow but it will be kept a secret from the rest of the house. Beatle, what are your thoughts on this?" Chris questioned, forcing the camera man to zoom in on Beatle.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be Lucas again so that's going to cause some trouble." Beatle commented.

"This has been a very eventful episode. Thank you, Izzy, Beatle and Dee for joining us and next episode we'll be back in the big brother house!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it OK? What can I improve? VOTE FOR YOUR POWER HOUSEMATE! Next episode will be up tomorrow!**


	12. Day 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Today is VERY exciting and VERY shocking for one housemate, also THE POWER HOUSEMATE IS REVEALED.**

Two days after Dee's eviction the housemates were all discussing this weeks set of nominations that were going to be begin shortly. "I think Lucas will be up again as well as Alberto and Mia probably." Ashley said to Xenon and Ally.

"No I think Jerome will also be up and probably me also." Ally stated, sighing immediately. Ashley and Xenon reassured her that she wouldn't be up for eviction.

Isis Tarlov was then called to the diary room.

* * *

**Diary Room:**

Big Brother: Hello Isis.

Isis: Hi Big brother.

Big Brother: The public have been voting for who they want to become the next power housemate and **they have chosen you Isis**. However, you will be operating in secret. None of your fellow housemates are permitted to know about this.

Isis: Right OK.

Big Brother: Nominations will t take place today but you will have to make a very important decision. As you will choose one housemate who will receive a **killer nomination**. The person who you choose will **automatically face eviction every week**. So Isis, who have you chosen to receive this nomination. Eveline is immune from the eviction due to her pass to the final.

Isis: I have chosen, **Mia**, to receive the killer nomination.

**End**.

* * *

Big brother informed the housemates that nomination would take place shortly with Alberto going to the diary room first.

"Shit!" He muttered.

* * *

**Diary Room Voting:**

Big Brother: Who is your first nomination and why?

Alberto: My first nomination is; **Jesper. **He is my best friend in the house but I feel as if he wants to rival my relationship with Mia but with Maddie instead. Secondly, is **Maddie, **due to the same reason.

Jesper: Firstly, I'd have to choose; **Lucas**. I have chosen him because I still can't forgive his malicious attitude to his power that he once wielded. Secondly, is **Mia.** Because she has no consideration for how she and Alberto are acting around other housemates.

Mia: My first nomination is **Jesper.** I feel as though he's jealous of Alberto and I. My second nomination is; **Ally. **All this independent woman crap is driving me insane!

Ally: **Sunny **is my first nomination due to her rebellious attitude, I can't stand it. My second nomination is **Lucas** I feel as if he's using me.

Lucas: **Ally **is my first nomination. I know she's pulling away from me and she's listening to Eveline and her crew and so I will not be double crossed.** Jesper **is my second nomination because I think it's pointless for him to be here.

Jerome: My first nomination is **Lucas **he's just so manipulative. **Ally **is my second nomination for the exact same reason.

Ashley: **Jesper** is my first nomination, I just can't stand the way he looks at Maddie, it's absolutely pathetic! **Lucas** is my second nomination, I wouldn't want to end up in the final with him, not at all.

Sunny: My first nomination is **Mia** she doesn't want to try and get to know any of the other female housemates and so I think she needs to be evicted. My second nomination is **Lucas** as he would easily backstab any of us.

Eveline: I nominate **Lucas** to begin with as he's deceiving everyone and I feel like I'm the only one who notices it! Secondly, I'd have to nominate, **Jesper**, as he's quite distant from the rest of the group and I don't like it.

Maddie: Wooo! My first nom nom nomination is **Ally** I still do not trust her! Secondly, is **Lucas** I still hate him!

Xenon: My first nomination is **Lucas **he's quite judgemental and very obnoxious. My second nomination is **Mia** I think she's a really nice girl but she's not really tried to integrate with the group.

**End of Voting.**

* * *

Once the nominations were analysed and thoroughly confirmed, Big brother called the housemates to the sofas. "Housemates. The power has returned to the house, but the power housemate's identity will remain a secret for the time being.

The housemates facing this week's eviction are; **Lucas, Ally, Jesper and Mia.**"

No one was shocked that Lucas and Ally were up but Jesper and Mia hadn't faced eviction so far and so it was shocking to discover. "The power housemate also decided to grant Mia with a killer nomination which means that she will face eviction every week that she remains in the house unless big brother says otherwise."

The house were even more blown away that someone around them had voted to give Mia a killer nomination. Naturally, Alberto and Mia were furious and were adamant that they were going to trust no one.

"That's fucking shocking that is!" Sunny yelled

"Tell me about it." Xenon commented.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I know there wasn't much interaction with any characters but I wanted to focus on Isis's big decision and whatnot. Sorry to Mia's creator, doesn't mean she's evicted it just means she'll face eviction automatically every week until she leaves or wins. Tomorrow is ANOTHER CHALLENGE! And hopefully you like the one I have in store! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Day 8: Part One

**A/N: hey guys! I know I've been AWOL for ages but I'm back baby! Please review below of who you want to be EVICTED! This is one in a two parter!**

* * *

Inside the big brother house, Alberto Stanton and Mia Evans sat sprawled out in their luxury beds discussing who had used the killer nomination on Mia and why. "I reckon it was apart of Xenon's gang or Eveline's, it's clear that they've all been hanging out together." Alberto said, chomping away at a chocolate chip croissant before taking a gulp of his diet Pepsi can that came with the luxury shopping budget.

Mia agreed, voicing her opinions on who she had thought was being fake with her.

"We'll take everyone here down with us if we have to." Mia responded, glancing in a somewhat evil expression out of the window.

Alberto then kissed, Mia before shoving her back on the bed again, proceeding to make love to her for their umpteenth time in the house.

* * *

Today housemates were going to be competing in a wrestling match, with a blue team and a red team. The team with the most wins would receive a ticket to a luxury party inside the living area. The losers would receive nothing.

The blue team consisted of; Xenon, Jerome, Ashley, Alberto, Isis and Sunny.

The red team was made up of; Eveline, Maddie, Ally, Lucas, Jesper and Mia.

First up was Jerome vs Maddie.

"The two nut jobs are facing off!" Lucas shrieked, laughing by himself as no one else was amused.

Inside the ring, Maddie leapt on Jerome immediately and started delivering various jabs across his face whilst making a high pitched screech escape her voice. "Woo!" Maddie yelled as she continued to fight.

"Your crazy!" Jerome responded trying to defend his face at all costs. Maddie was victorious and earned one point for her team.

Next to battle it out was Alberto and Mia. Alberto giggled Mia and wrestled her to the ground whilst she roamed her fingers across his flat and well muscled chest. "This is so embarrassing to watch." Eveline muttered to Sunny.

"You can fuck each other later!" Sunny said, ushering for the couple to move.

To face the ring next was Lucas and Isis. "Prepare to lose!" Isis stated as she roundhouse kicked Lucas to the floor before scissor kicking him as he tried to rise to his feet. "I'm not a slouch either." Lucas responded, left hooking Isis round the face which caused her to lose, thus earning him another point for the reds.

Sunny and Ally were the next to face each other. "Aaa!" Ally yelled as she used a form of uppercuts and jabs to attack Sunny who fought equally in return, using a mixture of left hooks and right hooks to knock Ally to the ground, winning the blues their first point.

Xenon and Jesper faced each other next. "The lord is on my side!" Xenon yelled as he head-butted Jesper to the ground, instantly winning. "Oh honey!" Maddie said, rushing to Jesper's aid which caused everyone to stare suspiciously.

The last two to fight were Ashley and Eveline. "Ooh the devils about to fight." Jerome whispered to Xenon, talking clearly about Eveline.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I'm going to lose when I'm not." Eveline chuckled as she and Ashley tackled each other to the ground.

"I wouldn't count on that." Ashley said, being the first to talk back to the instant finalist.

In the end it resulted in Ashley and Eveline tying and so the red team one due to the points they had received earlier on in the game.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional.**

Ashley: I don't know who Eveline thinks she is, but I am not going to walk on eggshells around her!

Eveline: Ashley needs to be put in her place.

Maddie: that was epic!

**End of Confessional. **

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? Comment below who you want to be evicted? You can choose from;**

**Lucas**

**Ally**

**Mia**

**Jesper**


	14. Day 9: Eviction

**A/N: Hey Guys! My baby sister, Lucia, has just been born and that's why I have been so MIA lately. Hopefully I'll be updating like I used to now that the craze of her being born is going down. Here is the eviction episode! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chris McLean and Hatchet stood side by side as they grinned at the audience of Total Drama: Big brother house of...Power. "We are deeply sorry for being off air for so long but fear not as we are back!" Hatchet said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself." Chris muttered.

The pair then turned around and faced the giant plasma as the camera man zoomed inside the house.

Big Brother had gathered the housemates on the sofas where they were given an important notice. "This is big brother. This week a power housemate was chosen, they lived in secret and decided hard decisions that impacted the house. That housemate was Isis."

Most people were incredibly shocked however the few that weren't gasped anyway, just to join in on the drama.

"Oh my god!" Eveline shrieked.

"Thanks for giving me the killer nomination, Isis. I look forward to nominating you next week." Mia said, storming off with Alberto following in pursuit.

Isis' friends such as Xenon and Ashley were supportive of Isis and comforted her once she started receiving backlash from Maddie, Jesper and Sunny.

"You should've just told us straight away!" Maddie screeched, running around the entire living area screaming.

Sunny repeatedly stuck her middle finger up at Isis whilst Jesper who had just labeled her a bitch had his first kiss with Maddie in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Isis muttered.

"Don't be daft! You were excellent!" Xenon said laughing off the negativity.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Jerome: I think most of the house hasn't taken Isis' decision lightly, especially the lovebirds.

Ally: Good on her.

Lucas: It's ridiculous how people are acting, seriously. At least it takes the pressure off of me!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

Inside the luxury bedroom, Alberto and Mia were discussing Isis' revelation. "Don't worry about it babe, she'll get what's coming to her." Alberto said.

"I am going to worry though, she's fucking ruined my experience." Mia responded.

"Please stop worrying." Alberto said, walking out to speak to Jesper.

* * *

Eviction now loomed. "Good luck everyone!" Ashley said, supporting the nominated housemates.

"Big brother house this is Chris. The viewing public have been voting for who they want to become the third person to be evicted. Lucas...Mia...Ally...Jesper...The third person to be evicted from the big brother house is...**Jesper!**"

Maddie began to scream and cry in unison once she heard her almost boyfriends name being called out.

"No!" She yelled.

"Oh my god." Eveline muttered.

Jesper said his goodbyes to everyone and made his way to the stairs, as soon as the doors opened he was greeted by a swarm of cheers. "Thank you!" He shouted, descending down the stairs to be joined by Chris and Hatchet.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry to fans of Jesper as well as his creator, but he will make further appearances either in tasks that involve ex housemates or on Total Drama: Bit On The Side.**

**BOYS WILL HAVE THE POWER THIS WEEK. So no nominating from the viewers this week. The boys are slowly dying out with only four remaining and so ALL BOYS ARE IMMUNE FROM EVICTION THIS WEEK. All girls are also up for eviction EXCEPT EVELINE DUE TO HER PASS TO THE FINAL.**

**HOWEVER THREE WILL SAFE, CHOSEN BY THE BOYS.**

**Please review and comment!**


	15. Day 10

**A/N: hey guys! Boys wield the power this time, exciting! And the three female housemates facing eviction will be revealed today...Mia will obviously be facing eviction due to the killer nomination and Eveline will be immune due to her pass to the final! **

* * *

Since Jesper's eviction the previous night, Maddie has since been mourning his loss. But before she could mourn properly, Big Brother had rudely awoken the housemates and ordered them to the sofas where they made a shocking announcement.

"This week all female housemates will face eviction except Eveline due to her pass to the final. This sans that the boys will wield the power this week, however, they will choose three female housemates to he saved from eviction whilst the remaining three face the public vote." Big Brother said.

The house stared wide eyed at this statement. The likes of Isis and Ally knew that it was because of the lack of male contestants left in the competition and so they wanted to shift the girls out to even the odds.

"Well this just gets better and better! Congratulations boys." Sunny said, not happy about facing the looming eviction.

"At least I'm not the only girl to face eviction." Mia stated as she walked away with Alberto hand in hand.

The boys had gathered on the sofas to discuss what decisions they might have to make. "Whatever it is its gonna be brutal." Lucas said, smirking at the thought of making decisions.

Both Lucas and Xenon had wielded the power before and so it was the first time for Jerome and Alberto to experience the power.

"Would the boys please enter the task room." Big Brother commanded.

A small cream coloured room with four chairs and a coffee table was to be the setting for the boys to make their powerful decision.

In the bedroom the girls were discussing who the boys would choose. "I'm obviously facing eviction." Ally said as she had faced eviction two weeks running but had prevailed triumphantly.

Eveline was immune from facing eviction to due her pass to the final and Mia was immune from being saved due to her killer nomination. "So that leaves me, Sunny, Ally, Ashley and Isis." Maddie said. Three could be saved and two alongside Mia would face eviction.

* * *

Inside the task room, Lucas, Jerome, Xenon and Alberto had been given their decision and now it was time to discuss it and then confirm it. "I personally don't want Ally up. She's been up every week." Xenon said, defensive over her friend.

Jerome who was the typical loner inside the house was struggling with Ashley and Isis. "Isis would be the easiest choice as she was a power housemate." Alberto said, preferring Isis to be due to her decision that regarded Mia.

"So Isis is pretty much a definite." Lucas confirmed.

"I think the other girl should be Maddie or Sunny, Eveline's group is getting too big and it's clear we can't evict her so why not one of them?" Jerome asked.

Lucas was in definite agreement and Xenon wasn't too bothered.

"I vote Sunny." Xenon commented. Alberto and Jerome were also in agreement and skit was decided that Isis an Sunny would also face eviction alongside Mia.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional. **

Big Brother: Do you regret your decisions?

Lucas: Nope I stand by them. Isis is a threat and Sunny is just volatile, I definitely think that the voting ended up in my favour.

**End of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Big Brother had gathered the housemates to reveal the boys decision. "The power housemates have chosen to nominate; Mia, Sunny and Isis." BB announced.

Isis wasn't at all shocked and obviously neither was Mia however Sunny was extremely upset and unhappy. "How dare you?!" Sunny said to the male housemates before swearing profoundly at each individual member.

"Your the skid mark of society Sunny you really are." Xenon and Lucas said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! How does everyone feel? Don't forget to review and YOU CAN NOW VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE EVICTED! You can choose from; **

**Sunny**

**Ally**

**Mia**


	16. Day 11

**A/N: I can promise that this episode will be very intriguing! A new relationship emerges and one seems to end! It's also CHALLENGE day! Remember to review and continue to vote for who you want to evict tomorrow! Also, ex-housemates BEATLE AND JESPER will guest star!**

* * *

Everyone in the house were ecstatic to discover that another task would take place today. The task was a court based trial. Alberto and Mia were to go on trial to determine which one was more of a social outcast from the group and who was guilty for this crime.

Each would have their own legal defence team.

Alberto's Team: Lucas, Jerome, Sunny, Maddie and Isis.

Mia's Team: Xenon, Eveline, Ashley and Ally.

Chris McLean was to act as the judge whilst ex housemates; Beatle and Jesper would also return for the task as prosecutors and defenders.

All of the housemates were dressed in black and had now been summoned to the living area. "All rise." Chris said as he took his seat as the judge.

"This meeting has been scheduled to determine which housemate is more of an outcast to the house either Mia or Alberto will be found guilty later today."

Chris then motioned his hand towards Jerome to make his defence for Alberto. "Alberto is a very genuine housemate who tells it like he is. He's been loyal and genuine to not only Mia but ex housemates like Jesper and Dee." Jerome stated.

Chris nodded his head in response. Ex-housemate Jesper was then called to the stand to prosecute against Mia. "I think Alberto is a very sincere housemate who I was extremely close with in the beginning until Mia started a relationship with him." Jesper explained.

"Thank you Jesper. Ally will you now make your defence for Mia."

Ally stood up confidently as she prepared her speech. "Mia is a confident and self assured woman who doesn't need to rely on Alberto who clings onto her every word. She isn't allowed any breathing space to converse with any other housemates."

Everyone felt the tension that was brewing inside the house and they knew it was a matter of time before it grew.

Ex-housemate, Beatle then made his way to the stand as he prepared his speech. "I think Alberto is to blame for Mia being a social outcast as he is majorly clingy and can't stand her speaking with other housemates." Beatle said.

The ex-housemates then left the house whilst Chris continued speaking. "With all of what has been discussed I find...Alberto! Guilty of being a social outcast and for this both him and Mia will he forbidden to talk to one another for the next three days." Chris revealed.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional.

Eveline: well that was a twist!

Lucas: Their both going to be screwing! I love it!

Mia: are you kidding me?!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

An hour after the task Alberto and Mia had been thrown out of their luxury bedroom which was now closed off and the pair were forced to sleep separately in the normal bedroom with everybody else.

Xenon, Ashley and Isis had gathered in the treehouse to discuss the new rule. "I'm sorry but I think it's hilarious!" Xenon murmured,

"At least now we'll get to know them both better." Ashley commented.

Isis was also in full agreement.

In the garden; Maddie and Eveline had gotten together to speak about Sunny. "Have you noticed how distant she's been?" Eveline asked.

"Yeah I think she fancies one of the other housemates but I'm not sure who." Maddie responded.

"We'll find out soon enough." Eveline replied.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Sunny had cornered Alberto who was forbidden to speak to Mia. "You know Alberto, Mia isn't exactly your type." Sunny said.

Alberto smirked as he attempted to make tonight's dinner. "Who is my type, Sunny?" Alberto queried.

"Me." Sunny said as she launched herself at Sunny whom kissed her in response.

* * *

**A/N: Opinions? Thoughts? Beatle and Jesper returned! Yay! Eviction is tomorrow and Sunny and Alberto seem to have started something! OK I have a few things to announce!**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**NEXT WEEK IS A DOUBLE EVICTION: YES! After one of the girls is evicted this week we will see not one but TWO people evicted next week! **

**CELEBRITY BIG BROTHER OR NORMAL? Again : AFTER THIS SERIES ENDS I AM HOPING TO START CELEBRITY! Or another NORMAL SERIES Who would apply? Who would sign up? Who would just read? The theme would be HEROES VS VILLAINS! So half the house would be divided from the other half. PLEASE COMMENT ABOUT THIS BELOW! **


	17. Day 12: Eviction

**A/N: Eviction Day! I'm very excited! I hope you guys are too! I just wanted to say before you start reading a very big thank you to all of you who either applied a character or have stuck by this story from the start as a loyal reader! Without you I wouldn't of achieved this and for that I'm very grateful! I can't wait for us all to crown our winner in a few weeks time!**

* * *

Chris McLean and Hatchet stood side by side as the audience cheered heavily, excited to find out which female contestant would be evicted for the first time in the series thus far. "Welcome to our fourth eviction show of Total Drama: Big Brother." Hatchet announced.

Chris who was now stood in the corner showed off his gleaming smile as he spoke next. "You have voted for the housemate who you want to evict and later on in the show it will be revealed."

* * *

Sunny had gathered all housemates on the sofas to announce something extremely important. "Hurry up Sunny we havent' got all day." Lucas muttered as the surprisngly flirtatious female stood confidently at the front.

"Alberto and I kissed last night, I just thought I ought to let Mia know." Sunny announced which completely shocked every single housemate including Sunny's closest friends such as Eveline and Maddie.

"O.M.G." Xenon muttered as everyone stared at Mia who was seething with anger.

"You bitch!" She yelled. Mia jumped off of the sofas and launched herself at Sunny, tackling her to the floor.

Maddie had completely changed her opinion on Sunny and was rooting for Mia to win the fight alongside several other members of the house.

Alberto who was evidently stuck in the middle was then targeted by Mia whom finished fighting Sunny and had now moved onto him, slapping him repeatedly.

"Mia calm down!" Eveline yelled as she and Jerome attempted to drag her off of Alberto who she was clearly brutally attacking.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional.

Lucas: Did I really just see that? Looks like people won't be gunning after me anymore, they've got their work cut out on Alberto and Sunny now!

Alberto: That bitch has ruined things between Mia and I now!

Ashley: The person I feel sorry for is Eveline. With her pass to the final means that she's gotta stay here everyday with these lunatics!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

Xenon, Isis and Ally had gathered in the bedroom to discuss today's events. "I wouldn't be worried about going, Isis. After that it pretty much confirms who will be evicted." Xenon commented.

"At least Mia turned into the strong woman I knew she could be." Ally stated.

All the housemates felt as if they would become closer with Mia now that she was forbidden to talk to Alberto.

* * *

Eviction had now arose. The housemates all gathered on the sofas as the voice of Chris McLean could visibly be heard. "Big Brother house this is Chris. Isis...Sunny...Mia... The viewing public have been voting for who they want to be the next person evicted, your fate is sealed. The fourth person to leave the house is...**Sunny!**"

No one was remotely shocked at this and half of the house were quite pleased.

"Sucks to be you." Mia muttered as she returned to the bedroom as if nothing had happened.

The rest of the housemates waited at the bottom of the stairs as Sunny ascended, making her exit.

The song 'born this way' by Lady Gaga played out in the background as Sunny was greeted to a mix of cheers and boos as she descended down the spiral staircase where she was met by Chris and Hatchet.

"You probably shouldn't of stolen Mia's man and then maybe you'd still be here." Chris muttered as he ushered Sunny to leave.7

"You have chosen for Sunny to be the fourth person evicted. Join us next week on Total Drama: Big Brother!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry to Sunny's creator but the viewers decided her fate and she might make guest appearances like Jesper and Beatle did previously. Next week is a DOUBLE EVICTION! And ALL Housemates will be up EXCEPT for Eveline who has a pass to the final.**

**Please start reviewing/commenting/voting for the TWO housemates you want to evict, remember comment TWO/2!**

**You may choose from:**

**Ally  
Ashley  
Alberto  
Isis  
Mia  
Jerome  
Lucas  
Xenon  
Maddie**

**PLEASE VOTE OR I CAN'T CONTINUE!**


	18. Day 13

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm really excited for this episode! I hope you guys are too. I've had some HURTFUL feedback via PM, obviously I'm not going to reveal the people who have done this but I'm hoping that those who are enjoying this series are genuinely enjoying it because I do try my best, although my portrayal of some of your characters might not be accurate I am trying, and I hipe everyone realises that because I am extremely grateful for everyone who has stayed loyal and you have honestly all been very supportive, I couldn't ask for a better set of readers.**

**Please DON'T GIVE UP on this story because It's only a short amount of weeks before we reveal our winner and I am thrilled and ecstatic for the day that arrives. This is my first story that I have ever accepted OC'S and what not so I hope I've done something right.**

**ANYWAYS! Please enjoy the story and also as a little treat, there is another CHALLENGE THAT SPANS THREE DAYS!**

**Read On!**

* * *

Chris McLean and Hatchet stood side by side as they gleamed in excitement at the start of a new episode of Total Drama: Big Brother House of...POWER! "Ladies and gentlemen tonight will be the first night in the history of this series that their is no power housemate!" Hatchet announced.

The audience ooed and aahed whenever they heard something they deemed as intriguing. "Beatle, Dee, Jesper and Sunny have all been evicted as a result of your viewing and your loyalty, in a mere few weeks time we will crown our winner but tonight we will reveal the news of the double eviction to the housemates!" Chris continued.

Chris and Hatchet took one last wink at each other before Chris made his entrance into the house.

"Look at these poor suckers." Chris muttered as he descended down the staircase.

The housemates screamed with awe as Chris approached them. Ashley, Xenon, Isis, Ally, Alberto, Mia, Lucas, Maddie, Eveline and Jerome gathered on the sofas where they smiled in the face of Chris.

"What's going on?" Ashley whispered to Xenon.

Chris laughed malevolently as he grinned at each individual housemate at least once. "Housemates. You will all face eviction this week except Eveline due to her pass to the final." Chris revealed.

"So we're all facing eviction, that's it?" Jerome asked. This comment resulted in an immediate slap from Isis.

"Don't say that, it never ends there!" Isis commented.

Chris surveyed the room, adding suspense and tension before he revealed the next part of the impending eviction.

"This week's eviction will be a DOUBLE eviction meaning not one but two of you will be evicted this week."

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Eveline: So Chris comes in and tells everyone that they're facing eviction this week, I'm beginning to love this pass to the final more and more each day!

Lucas: This could be bad for me. Really bad.

Ally: If I had to guess who's going this week, I'd say it's Alberto and Lucas for sure.

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Back in the living area, Chris had already exited the house however, a task had been set. As Eveline was the only housemate not facing eviction she had to choose five people to be banished to the 'other side' a name for the task room in which those five housemates would eat slop, sleep on the floor and remain in a freezing cold room for the next three days leading up to the eviction.

The other five housemates, including Eveline would remain in the main house living the life of luxury.

"I would like; Maddie, Mia, Xenon and Jerome to stay up here with me." Eveline said which meant that Ashley, Isis, Lucas , Ally and Alberto would be banished to the other side, acting as zombies for the next three days.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Xenon: I'm glad she chose me but she banished my two best friends to the zombie place thing so I basically have no one to confide in if I need to.

Ashley: Is she fucking thick? What have I done to deserve to stay in a zombie place? She hardly even speaks to Jerome and she's only just started to talk to Mia.

Lucas: How did I know that was coming?!

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Ashley, Isis, Lucas, Ally and Alberto had since made their way to the other side where they had undergone a makeover which made them look like real zombies. "I'm fuming!" Isis commented, Ashley nodded her head repeatedly in response, showing her agreement.

The twist to the five housemates staying in the other side meant that they'd be able to spy on the luxury housemates via special earphones and a plasma screen tv. However, they would still be required to eat slop.

"I'm interested to find out what Jerome and Mia are like now that their out of their comfort zones." Ally said.

"I wonder if they know were watching them?" Alberto asked, no one had spoken to him since his betrayal of Mia.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Lucas: Big Brother where did you find these people that I'm having to live with?! Seriously, where?! There's so much speculation going on it's unreal! I might die of boredom if I spend another minute in there.

Alberto: Great now no one is speaking to me.

Maddie: I hope the zombies are having a nice time! Ha!

Isis: Whenever I get out of here, I'm going to take all these people down with me! I can't believe I was stuck down here!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys! Did you enjoy it? Was there anything you liked or disliked? Please review below and give me any suggestions, improvements, queries, worries anything! As I mentioned before, there is a DOUBLE eviction this week and the votes are in! I have tallied them all up and so once the day comes I will reveal the two housemates YOU decided to evict.**

**ALSO, I have asked a couple of readers via PM whether they would rather a HEROES VS VILLAINS! season after where we will have TEAMS for the first time comprised of heroes and villains or whether to have a celebrity version but it seems everyone prefers the HEROES VS VILLAINS idea and so after we crown this years winner, I will do a HEROES VS VILLAINS SERIES! **

**I hope most of you who have a character will apply or at least stick around to read and review my series!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I love all of your feedback!**


	19. Day 14

**A/N: Hey Guys! Another update from me here! This episode was really fun to write, I think we'll see some interesting character development from certain characters that you'll find intriguing also the first ALLIANCE of the series will form! Eeek! Remember to review below because I really want to know what you guys think, I love hearing from you all!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Inside the luxury part of the house, Eveline and Maddie were speculating about who would be infuriated and angry with her decision to banish them into the zombie themed room. "Surprisingly I don't think Ally will be that bothered. I think she's used to it by now." Eveline commented.

"Lucas'll be in the diary room slagging us all off no doubt." Maddie fired in response.

Eveline nodded her head.

In the kitchen, Jerome, Xenon and Mia had since been discussing Alberto and his former relationship with both Mia and ex-housemate; Sunny.

"Babe don't beat yourself up about it, he's a lying, cheating skidmark of society and he'll get his dose of karma sooner or later." Xenon said, trying to avert the negativity away from Mia's troubled relationship with Alberto.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Mia: I'm glad to have everyone acting really supportive of me and hopefully when Alberto returns to the house he'll be evicted!

Xenon: I hope Mia learns to enjoy her experience in here without Alberto linked to her every movement.

Jerome: Really?

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

Inside the zombie themed room, Ashley, Isis, Ally and Lucas had been listening to Alberto who had gathered the zombified housemates to apologise for his reckless behaviour and piggish attitude.

"I know most of you won't forgive me, and so I won't blame you. What I did to Mia was wrong, kissing Sunny and acting chauvanistic towards the female housemates. I should've made more of an effort to get to know you all and for that I am extremely apologetic." Alberto explained.

Everyone smiled and hugged him for his honesty but deep down they didn't exactly accept his apology and they for one hundred percent know that Mia wouldn't of forgiven him, had she been in the room also.

Isis approached Lucas after Alberto's speech and took him into a quiet alcove of the room. "Listen, I've heard quite a few conversations happening about people and who they want in the final. If I'm being honest you and I are a big target. Do you want to form an **alliance?**" Isis asked.

Lucas was astounded that Isis had asked him such a thing, nethertheless he was keen to accept the help.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Lucas: So Isis approached me and asked if I wanted to be in an alliance with her. She is extremely intelligent and I could use that but I don't think this alliance will work long term so we'll see how it goes.

Isis: I don't think Lucas trusts me one hundred percent but I'll take what I can get.

Ashley: Are these people thick? Big Brother? Their definition of whispering is beyond me, I'm telling ya!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

Inside the luxury half of the house, Maddie and Mia had been participating in a crazy game of bobbing apple except with spoons inside the sink. "Your nuts!" Mia said, crying with laughter.

When Maddie's head appeared she laughed also. "It's not the first time someone has called me that." Maddie revealed.

Eveline, Xenon and Jerome then emerged from the bedroom and danced alongside Maddie and Mia.

"I'm glad you've forgot about, Alberto, babe because now your starting to wear the most delicious looking shoes it's unreal, I mean let's be honest those things you put on before where ghastly!" Xenon said.

"You know what, this is who I want the final five to be and that's why I chose you, the rest of those fucking morons can be evicted one by one for all I care!" Eveline yelled.

Inside the zombie themed room, the fivesome had been listening via the earphones and quite frankly they were all angered by it, except Lucas and Alberto who expected those things to be said about them.

"Is she serious?" Ashley asked the rest of her comrades.

"She's such a rude individual, a woman shouldn't behave like that at all, she's so reckless that it's making me feel sick." Ally commented.

Alberto didn't want to comment just in case.

"Honestly, I'll never know with her." Lucas stated.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Ashley: I've never met a woman so vile in all my life!

Isis: Hopefully this alliance with Lucas is something to look forward to.

Xenon: I'm beginning to sense some tension and I'm definitely afraid of whatever twist comes next!

Eveline: Get ready big brother because this is where the game begins!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! What did you guys think? How was it? Anyways, it's DOUBLE EVICTION DAY tomorrow! You've made your votes and so tomorrow we will see which two housemates will be evicted. Also, I have planned a few things for my HEROES VS VILLAINS OC story after so I hope you all apply when the story comes out! Because It will be intriguing with more tasks and challenges!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Day 15

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a super explosive episode! I'm really intrigued to see what you guys think, really. There's A LOT of IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS in my second Author's Note at the end of the episode which I strongly advise that you read. It's been a really fun episode to write and I can't wait for the next! Please Review!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

It had been two days since Eveline was given the decision to banish five housemates to the zombie themed room where unbeknownst to her and the rest of the luxury housemates, they would be watching their every move via secret earphones and a plasma screen TV.

Ashley, Ally, Isis, Lucas and Alberto had been secluded in that area where they each formed different opinions on their fellow housemates such as Eveline herself.

"If I'm being honest, I don't think everyone is genuine in this house. Now that a few housemates have been evicted, certain people are starting to play the game seriously." Ashley commented, speaking in a private conversation with Ally.

"We've got to realise that this is a competition and everyone is here to win and to get that $50,000!" Ally responded.

Both girls knew how serious the competition was and it was clear that other members of the house knew it also.

In a small alcove inside the room; Isis and Lucas had gathered to discuss their alliance's next move. "It's clear that Alberto is the house's biggest target and probably the most likeliest to go." Isis said.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"What about Ashley? I think she might be getting suspicious." Lucas responded.

"Absolutely not. Ashley's my friend and after you my closest confidante, she needs to stay."

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Ashley: Lucas and Isis are starting to get a bit closer and I don't think it's the start of a new showmance.

Lucas: See what I mean, she's not going to betray anyone in this house, Isis needs to go!

Alberto: I still don't think people took my apology seriously.

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Inside the luxury part of the house, Xenon and Jerome were discussing who they wanted to see as the winner of the series. "If I had to choose then I'd like Ashley to win. Or you." Xenon said, confident in his decision.

"I'd like Ashley to win too but I think it's definitely between you and Maddie." Jerome responded.

Xenon was thankful and grateful that Jerome thought he could win and a lot of other contestants had wished and idealised that Xenon would probably win. However, Xenon was sticking with Ashley.

Eveline, Mia and Maddie then sauntered in the room with smiles spread across their faces.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maddie asked.

"We were just saying who we wanted to win." Jerome explained.

Eveline rolled her eyes. "Who did you both say then?" Mia queried.

"Ashley." The boys said in unison.

"No thanks, she's done nothing since she's been here!" Eveline said which caused both Jerome and Xenon to act quite offended.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Xenon: Eveline and I never used to get on anyway but since Maddie and I were chosen for power a couple of weeks ago I changed my mind! Now I'm changing it again!

Eveline: Idiots!

Mia: I don't even know what to say!

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

Jerome, Isis, Ashley, Lucas, Ally and Alberto had since been reunited with Eveline, Mia, Maddie, Jerome and Xenon in the now normal household where all ten housemates were waiting with anticipation to see which two of them excluding Eveline would be evicted.

"Big Brother house this is Chris. The viewing public have been voting for who they want to be evicted and your fate is sealed. Jerome...Isis...Ashley...Lucas...Ally...Alberto...Mia...Maddie...Xenon...The fifth AND SIXTH housemates to be evicted are...**Alberto and Mia**!" Chris yelled.

Alberto had received the most votes and therefore was the fifth evicted and Mia was the sixth having less votes to evict than Alberto which was comforting enough.

"Goodbye everyone!" Mia yelled.

Alberto waved goodybe as he and Mia walked uncomfortably side by side as they stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for the doors to open. "Mia before we go I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I love you!" Alberto said.

Mia turned to face her ex-lover and felt a pang of emotions fly through her body. In one abrupt moment, Mia leant forward and **kissed Alberto** as the doors of the big brother house opened, the pair then held hands triumphantly as they left the house side by side.

The song 'I'm A Survivor' played out in the background as the pair waved at their friends and family as they headed to Chris and Hatchet.

"Thank you for an explosive episode of Total Drama!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? Are you excited Alberto and Mia got a happy ending with one another? I'm not sure Sunny will be. Anyways I have a few IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE!**

**1. Tomorrow is another BIT ON THE SIDE episode aka like the Aftermath ones on Total Drama. We will see Chris and Hatchet interrogating all the ex-housemates e.g. Beatle, Dee, Jesper, Alberto and Mia. Unfortunately Sunny won't be able to be their due to issues with the author of that character.**

**2. Day 16 aka the episode after BIT ON THE SIDE will see nominations but this time from FRIENDS AND FAMILY of the characters. I.E Xenon's sister or Maddie's cousin, Izzy. So I hope you all enjoy that episode as I'm sure FRIENDSHIPS WILL BE CRUMBLED!**

**3. My HEROES VS VILLAINS story will be posted a couple of days after this one where you will all be able to APPLY OR READ AND REVIEW if you so wish! So spread the word!**


	21. Bit On The Side 2

**A/N: here's the bit on the side episode! I hope you guys are happy to see the return of your ex-housemates! I know I am! Beatle, Dee, Jesper, Alberto and Mia will he here to divulge everything Chris throws at them! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I really want to here you feedback, anyways**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Chris McLean smiled brightly as the camera started rolling. It was evidently clear that he was merely masking the pain and boredom he felt inside when presenting the spinoff show. "Welcome to bit on the side. Today we are joined by today's panel; Beatle, Dee, Jesper, Alberto and Mia aka the ex-housemates who didn't win." Chris explained.

The ex-housemates waved at the camera and at the small few rows of audience before the camera switched back to Chris. "We will interrogate them to your hearts content and so first we'll start with Dee. Do you like Xenon now? Or do you still dislike him?" Chris queried.

Everyone waited in anticipation to hear Dee's answer. "Well if we're being honest here, I still dislike him." Dee answered.

Fans of Xenon booed once hearing this as it was clear that Xenon was one of the fan favourites.

"Maybe that's why you were evicted in second place." Alberto commented.

"Hey now, no need to argue, you weren't exactly favoured among the rest of your house were you now?" Chris asked.

The vast majority of the audience booed Alberto whilst the fans of his shipment with Mia cheered.

"I guess not." Alberto responded.

Chris smirked as if he had one over Alberto before asking him another question. "So is it true? You and Mia are an item again?"

Alberto and Mia nodded in unison. "Yes Chris we are." Mia stated, smiling happily.

Mia and Alberto were the most famous of this years couples alongside the only other two; Maddie and Jesper as well as Alberto and Sunny.

"Speaking of couples, Jesper do you plan on hooking up with Maddie when she leaves?" Chris questioned.

Jesper didn't want to answer truthfully but then he felt as if he had no choice. "Yeah I do. I can't wait to see her again I really can't." Jesper responded.

Chris grinned, knowing that he had tricked Jesper into answering.

"What about you Beatle, anyone you don't want to see when they come out?"

Beatle mulled his decisions over. Being the first housemate evicted was never a good thing but nevertheless he didn't mind. "Probably Lucas and Jerome. Lucas for putting me up for eviction and Jerome for beating me." Beatle explained.

"Interesting." Chris muttered. Chris then planned a short question for each of them. "Now I'm going to ask each of you who you want to win this years series. We'll start with you, Mia?"

"I'd like Eveline or Maddie to win." Mia announced.

"Lucas definitely." Alberto said.

"Maddie hands down and if not then Jerome." Jesper stated.

"Anyone but Xenon. Preferably Isis." Dee said.

"Ashley!" Beatle decided.

Chris smirked at these answers. "If the winner had to be decided by you guys then it seems that Maddie would've won! Anyways it's been good talking to you all. Anything you want to say before the show ends?" Chris asked.

"Get Xenon out!" Dee said which caused uproar from the audience who booed him immensely.

"Make Eveline the power housemate and just get her to thrash everyone!" Mia hopefully stated.

"Speaking of Eveline, take away her pass to the final!" Beatle shrieked.

"No let her keep it!" Jesper yelled.

"Well there you have it folks, we WILL SEE our ex-housemates again further down the line in additional segments of bit on the side in addition, to tasks inside the house as well as their return on finale night! Stay tuned." Chris said.

* * *

**A/N: what did you guys think? I know it wasn't much but I hope it kept you going and kept you excited for the next intriguing and suspenseful episode! Tomorrow we will see the return of nominations but this time by friends and family! We will also see further entanglements of Isis and Lucas's alliance! **

**Please review! Please review! Please review!**


	22. Day 16

**A/N: Hey Guys! Another exciting episode here! I completely forgot about asking for you all to vote for the power housemate last episode so once you've read this episode see the end author's note for more news about that! Also the nominations will take place this episode so I hope you enjoy it!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Tension had risen since the five housemates had returned from the zombie themed room into the main house alongside the remaining five contestants. Ashley had immediately bonded with Xenon again whilst Isis had seemed to have grown distant, due to her secret alliance with Lucas.

Eveline only had Maddie to gossip with now that Mia had been evicted, although she occasionally conversed with Xenon and Jerome whom she had chosen to stay with her during the zombie task.

The house had been generally quite quiet since Alberto and Mia's departure although the housemates were thrilled to learn that they had sorted things out in the end.

Big Brother had since gathered the housemates to make an important announcement. "This is Big Brother. Today nominations will take place. Although this time, housemates won't be nominating, it'll be your friends and family."

The housemates were extremely shocked at this statement yet ecstatic at the same time. "I can't believe it! Who do you think will be nominating? I reckon It'll be my nan." Eveline said.

"I think it'll be my mum." Jerome responded.

Xenon and Ashley had pulled each other to one side where they announced to each other their frustration. "I'm really annoyed because none of our family or friends can nominate Eveline because of her stupid pass to the final!" Ashley said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Xenon replied.

* * *

**Diary Room Voting:**

Big Brother: Which two housemates are your nominations and why?

**Maddie's cousin; Izzy**: Well well well, my first nomination HAS TO BE **Lucas** he has made it clear from the start that he hates my cousin and that is not acceptable! My second nomination is **Ally** she is just SO BORING!

**Ashley's father; Yuki: **My first nomination is **Isis** she is supposed to be one of Ashley's closest friends when in reality she has been making a secret alliance with Lucas to get rid of everyone in the house. My second nomination is **Ally **she never decides whether she's apart of Ashley's friend group or Eveline's and that's why I think she's up to something.

**Lucas' sister; Angie: **My first nomination is **Isis **she's clearly playing Lucas and she definitely pressured him into forming that alliance. I think that Lucas wants nothing to do with her and just wants to make some honest friends. Secondly, I'd have to nominate **Maddie **Lucas clearly doesn't get along with her and so that's why I've nominated her.

**Xenon's sister; May: **Let's be honest here, we all want to nominate Eveline but we can't. Anyways, firstly, I'd like to nominate; **Isis**. I think that Isis is very manipulative and will cause trouble anywhere she can. Secondly, I'd like to nominate **Ally**, I mean she's so boring it's like watching paint dry.

**Jerome's mother; Lena**: My first nomination is **Maddie** she doesn't really interact with Jerome much and I think she could make more of an effort. Secondly, I'm nominating **Isis** simply because she's a game player.

**Ally's friend; Rachel**: I think everyone has been bullying Ally and for that reason I nominate **Maddie**. She and Eveline have been bullying her and we can't nominate Eveline so why not Maddie instead. My second nomination is **Isis **because I feel as if her alliance was going to target Ally next.

**Eveline's nan; Rita: **Even if Eveline didn't have a pass to the final, she'd still be here. So I nominate **Lucas. **He doesn't like Eveline and I can't see why he doesn't. My second nomination is **Ally** I don't even know why she's in there to be honest.

**Isis' grandfather; Brian: **My first nomination is **Maddie. **I feel like she doesn't respect Isis and never has for some strange reason. My second nomination is **Ally** simply because she and Isis have never really clicked despite their many conversations.

**End Of Diary Room Voting.**

* * *

The entire bunch of housemates where shocked and surprised when they had watched their family nominate on the plasma screen TV from the diary room. What was most shocking was the fact that their family members had revealed a secret alliance between Isis and Lucas.

"You two faced bitch!" Eveline yelled as she directed her finger in Isis' face.

Ashley and Xenon were even more surprised as Isis was supposed to be one of their best friends.

"I can't believe she's lied like that." Xenon said.

Before the housemates could shout any longer, Big Brother had an annoucement to make.

"This is big brother. The housemates facing this weeks eviction are...**Isis**...**Ally**...**Maddie**..."

Ally and Isis' nominations weren't exactly shocking and to some extent, neither was Maddie's. Jerome, Lucas and Ally had scurried off into the bedroom which left Maddie and Eveline who were still persistent into verbally assaulting Isis.

"How could you?! You betrayed every single member of this house!" Maddie yelled.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional:**

Ashley: Well I definitely think mine and Xenon's friendship with Isis has been jeopardised.

Eveline: What a fucking bitch!

Lucas: I'm just glad they haven't attacked me!

Ally: Well looks like I'm still facing eviction!

Isis: Great, now I've been ratted out!

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please Review and tell me what you guys all thought! Anyways, as I mentioned before there was no power housemate today and so I have decided that this week is People Power! So none of the housemates will wield the power this week! NONE!**

**THE POWER WILL BE HELD BY YOU THE VIEWING PUBLIC!**

**I will ask various questions to you all that will be implemented into the house and here's the first one!**

**WHICH OF THE THREE NOMINATED HOUSEMATES SHOULD BE IMMUNE FROM THIS WEEK'S EVICTION! (Who should be taken off the block)**

**You may choose from:**

**Maddie**

**Isis**

**Ally**


	23. Day 17

**A/N: Hey Guys! Another episode here from me! It's CHALLENGE DAY! The challenge is phobias not exactly your characters phobias but random phobias nonetheless. I hope you enjoy this episode because I know I did! It's really fun action packed! Please review! **

**READ ON! **

* * *

All eight housemates were still recovering from the friends and family nominations that had occurred the previous evening. Isis, Maddie and Ally were facing eviction this week and it was only a matter of time before the house erupted in arguments and explosive confrontations.

Big Brother had gathered the housemates to reveal several announcements. "This is Big Brother. Housemates. The power is back. But this time housemates do not wield the power as viewers will have control over the house until further notice. Their first big decision is to decide which nominated housemate should be awarded immunity from the eviction. Viewers have decided that...**Ally** should have immunity from the eviction meaning that only Isis and Maddie face eviction this week."

Everyone cheered for Ally who had received immunity thanks to the viewing public. However, Big Brother had more tricks up his sleeve. "Today is task day and housemates will be competing against one another in a challenge of phobias."

Each individual housemate rolled their eyes as they knew what was to come. Each housemate would be presented with a phobia that they would have to try and overcome, if they got worried they would be able to press the panic button but this would incur a fail, meaning that they could loose their luxury shopping budget.

Xenon and Lucas were first to face a phobia.

"Oh shit." Lucas muttered as he and Xenon headed into the task room where they were faced with arachnophobia. The pair sat down on two separate stools and waited, the lights suddenly turned off and Xenon found himself laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh fuck why did they do this to me?!" He shrieked as spiders began to crawl and scurry across the floor.

"We should be on I'm a celebrity get me out of here not total drama big brother!" Lucas retorted.

Xenon clamped his eyes shut and buried his head in his hands whilst Lucas laughed at the sincerity of the situation. "They're probably all laughing at us right now!" Xenon muttered.

The pair eventually passed their phobia and headed back into the main house. "It was awful!" Xenon said.

Eveline, Ashley and Isis then had to head into the task room where they were given the phobia of truth! The threesome were going to be tasked with a series of questions where they had to answer truthfully about their fellow housemates. If they didn't want to then they would have to press the panic button.

_"Eveline who do you think is the biggest game player and why?" _

Eveline stood at the podium and answered truthfully. "To be honest it has to be the two ladies sitting opposite me. Isis tried to form an alliance and that fell flat on her face and Ashley's just completely false." Eveline answered which resulted in scoffs and eye rolls from the other two ladies.

_"Ashley who is your least favourite housemate and why?" _

Ashley stood proudly and confidently as she answered the question. "My least favourite housemate is Eveline. I think she's vile, aggressive, disgusting, diabolical and just plain rude and nasty!" Ashley explained.

Eveline laughed hysterically as Ashley took her seat.

_"Isis who do you wish to win Total Drama: Big Brother and why?"_

Isis who hadn't really said much since her outing smiled as she spoke. "I would like Jerome to win total drama as I think he's a very genuine, nice and sincere individual. Who hasn't done anything wrong." Isis stated.

The three girls passed their phobia and headed to the house where housemates congratulated their honesty.

It was clear that tension had grew between Eveline and Ashley since the task but nonetheless they decided to steer clear from each other.

Jerome and Maddie were next to face the phobia of surprises. Both were heavily experienced in determining what was about to happen next. Maddie has spent lots of time with her cousin Izzy in the jungle and therefore was trained to not expect surprises.

Jerome was equally the same. "I hope they don't snap an axe in half or something." Jerome said quietly.

Maddie was excited and enthralled to be faced with the challenge however deep down she didn't know what to expect. "Shit." Maddie muttered as a clown popped out of nowhere.

"Can't I press the god damn panic button?!" Jerome pleaded with Maddie.

Suddenly a bloody axe came flying out of nowhere and landed in Jerome's arm. "Haven't you got enough of those?" Maddie questioned.

Slop, goo, clowns and strange noises kept appearing out of nowhere which caused Jerome to panic and press the panic button. "I'm sorry Maddie but I just couldn't!" He yelled.

The pair incurred a fail for the house and so all housemates were eager to learn the result of the task.

Ally was the only housemate who didn't have to face a phobia due to her being awarded with immunity, therefore big brother decided against it.

"This is Big Brother. Housemates incurred one fail during the phobia task, however, housemates passed the task and will receive a luxury shopping budget!" Big Brother stated.

The housemates cheered and clapped outrageously.

* * *

**Diary Room Confessional: **

Ashley: I think we've seen people's true colours today, Eveline's I mean.

Maddie: I'm a little shocked that Ally received immunity but I'll roll with the punches anyway.

Lucas: Well Eveline's task was definitely full of drama.

Eveline: Bitch! Absolute Bitch!

**End Of Diary Room Confessional.**

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Did you like this episode? There's clear tension between Eveline and Ashley and it seems as if Maddie was mad with Jerome! Anyways it's eviction tomorrow my friends and remember Ally is not up for eviction anymore due to the immunity that you gave her this week. Anyways please review and vote for eviction! **

**You may choose from: **

**Maddie**

**Isis**


	24. Day 18: Eviction

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's EVICTON DAY! Eek! I'm so excited. Also I just wanted to say that another CHALLENGE is in this episode as a little treat for all of you being so loyal and friendly to me! Please Review!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Eviction was the topic on everyone's minds. The housemates had been doing everything they possibly could to comfort Maddie and Isis who were the only two housemates facing the eviction that evening.

Xenon and Ashley had distanced themselves slightly from Isis who nearly everyone deemed as a devious game player. Ally and Jerome had tried their best to comfort her whilst Eveline was busy assuring Maddie that she wouldn't be evicted.

The housemates had faced some pretty surprising and shocking evictions, Jesper and Mia's in particular whilst the other housemates that had been evicted weren't as shocking as those two.

Tonight was also assured to be shocking no matter which housemate went.

For a little more entertainment and for the seemingly popular truth segment in yesterday's phobia task, Big Brother had gathered all of the housemates to stand on a podium and answer questions by Big Brother.

"_Jerome, which housemate least deserves to win and why?"_

Jerome shuddered at the thought of answering the question but knew who he had to say. "I think Eveline because she was given a pass to the final whilst the rest of us have had to face eviction each and every week."

Everyone except Eveline applauded his answer, no one took it seriously as it was only a task although tensions were sure to get raised.

"Lucas, which two housemates would you nominate next week and why?"

Lucas grinned as he made his way to the podium, he had the perfect answers in mind. "I would nominate Maddie and Isis. Simply because I dislike each of them. In fact I only really like Ashley and Ally if I'm being honest." Lucas explained.

"Isis, which housemate do you think is the biggest outcast and why?"

Isis knew she was hated already and so being honest wouldn't of made much a difference. "Probably Ally. You have Ashley and Xenon who are best friends, Maddie and Eveline are best friends and then the rest seem to float about including Ally."

"Xenon, which housemate would you evict if you had the power and why?"

As Xenon rose to the podium the rest of the house were intrigued to hear his answer. "I would evict Isis simply because of the way she lied behind everyone's back." Xenon stated.

"Eveline who do you want to win this year's total drama: Big Brother?"

"Well after the way they've all fucking spoke to me none of them! Apart from my girl, Maddie." Eveline explained.

* * *

Diary Room Confessional:

Ally: That task was defintely very interesting.

Eveline: Well them dicks have made their opinions of me clear haven't they!

Ashley: I give up with some people I really do!

Xenon: Honestly I might murder my self after this show, there are definitely some lunatics on here.

End Of Diary Room Confessional.

* * *

All eight housemates gathered on the sofas, waiting and hoping for all of the suspense to end, it had been unbearable to watch every single one of your friends to be evicted each and every week.

"I'm so bloody nervous." Maddie stated.

"Tell me about it." Isis responded.

Suddenly the whole room flashed red and a familiar voice could be heard. "Big Brother house this is Chris. The viewers have voted and your fate is sealed. Maddie...Isis...The person with the most votes and the seventh to be evicted is...**Maddie!**"

Nearly the entire house were shocked that Maddie had been evicted over Isis, definitely for sure.

"Oh my god!" Eveline yelled, she cried as she pulled Maddie in for a tight squeeze.

A small tear strolled down Maddie's cheek as she ascended up the staircase.

The housemates waved a tearful goodbye as the doors opened where Maddie was greeted by mostly cheers as the song 'crazy, stupid love' by Cheryl Cole played out in the background.

"Well ladies and gentlemen you chose to evict Maddie! I can now officially tell you that there is one more week till the final week so two weeks left of the series!" Chris revealed.

"Stay tuned."

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Please let me know your thoughts in the review section, it would mean a massive lot to me. Also as Chris stated before we have one more week before the final week so one more housemate will be evicted until we reach our final six housemates who will be here on our finale night!**


	25. Day 19

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know I've been gone for a while but schools just started up so I'm sorry but hopefully you like this episode! Oh and by the way it's the last set of NOMINATIONS AND ITS FACE TO FACE! Please review! **

**READ ON! **

It had been one day since Maddie's eviction and the remaining seven housemates were excited and enthralled to be still present in the house and on the show. Eveline had watched all of her friends evicted before her very eyes and it was only Jerome that she conversed with now.

Unfortunately for the majority of the house they couldn't nominate Eveline for the last week before the final due to her automatic pass to the finale night. In the kitchen, Ashley and Xenon were discussing who they thought would go that week. "So there's one eviction left before the final. To be honest it's got to be between Lucas and Isis." Xenon commented.

"I don't think Lucas will go purely because he's entertaining and the viewers want to keep people in that are entertaining." Ashley responded.

Suddenly the entire room turned red. "This is Big Brother. Today nominations will take place for the final time, but this time you will nominate, face to face." Big Brother revealed.

All seven housemates gathered on the sofas immediately.

Diary Room Confessional:

Lucas: So we just get the bombshell that we have to nominate! Are your serious?!

Jerome: This is beyond a joke I can't believe that were nominating face to face, why would we be forced to endure this! It's ridiculous!

Isis: Looks like I'll be getting nominated then doesn't it.

Ally: So I guess my immunity last week is over now, bummer.

End of Diary Room Confessional.

The housemates had since gathered and Jerome was the first to nominate. "My first nomination is Isis, purely because of the alliance that she created, it's still lingering in my mind and so I'm afraid that's why Isis." Jerome said.

"That's fine." Isis responded.

"My second nomination is Ally simply because I don't think she enjoys being in this environment anymore." Jerome explained.

Everyone clapped for Jerome before Xenon stood up being the next to nominate.

"Firstly, I'd have to nominate Isis mainly because of her alliance and how we all distrust her. My second nomination is Lucas he stirs quite a lot in the house and tries to provoke everyone." Xenon explained.

Isis expected hers whilst Lucas merely smirked and grinned.

Lucas then arose to reveal his two nominations. "Basically I nominate Isis and Ally. Isis has been the dumbest contestant in the show and it's very pathetic indeed. Ally just isn't relevant to the show at all." Lucas explained.

Ally and Isis rolled their eyes in response.

Ashley was next to nominate. "My first nomination is Isis she's been very fake throughout the journey as has Lucas and that's why he's my second nomination." Ashley said.

Ally stood up next.

"Firstly, I'd have to nominate Isis mainly because we don't speak much. Secondly, I'd have to nominate Jerome, because I feel like we haven't connected since the first day." Ally explained.

Eveline and Isis were the remaining housemates left to nominate. "My first nomination is Lucas because he doesn't like me and I don't like him, simple. My second nomination is Ashley because she's a real two-faced bitch." Eveline said.

"Thanks Eveline, thanks." Ashley commented.

"I nominate Lucas and Jerome both of whom I just simply don't get along with or have betrayed me." Isis explained.

Big Brother then assembled the housemates once more to announce the housemates facing that weeks eviction. The final eviction before the finale week. "This is Big Brother. Ashley...Lucas...Jerome...Xenon...Ally...Eveline and Isis, the housemates facing this week's eviction are Isis and Lucas and Ally."

Again no one was shocked with the outcome. "Well that was intriguing." Lucas muttered.

Diary Room Confessional:

Ashley: I'm not surprised at all, I'm really not. Although it should be Eveline up there instead of Ally.

Eveline: They can all go fuck themselves!

Jerome: Yes I'm safe again!

End Of Diary Room Confessional.


End file.
